Dr Lovett is Back In Session
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Mike and Carolyn work on the revelations discovered at Bobby and Alex's Wedding and Agent Barek takes down Agent Lake once and for all. Chapter 23 : CAROLYN PUTS THE CUFFS ON LAKE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer L&O CI and Most Characters are not mine**

**Those whom have read my stories, The dreaded Agent Lake is all mine**

**I'm going out on a limb writing a M/C story I hope you like it!**

**My other stories give you some backround--enjoy ;)**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Dr. Lovett Is Back In Session: A Carolyn and Mike Story**

"I found this card … I'm pretty sure Bobby left it for me and I know you're leaving but … this guy, Dr. Lovett, Couples Counselor. If we had more time, would you be interested in giving us another shot?"

Mike and Carolyn had split ways three years earlier under a cloud of untruths and misunderstandings, both still in love with each other but both unwilling to talk with each other due to these untruths and misunderstandings. The timing for Carolyn couldn't have been more perfect, a job offer from her old unit at the FBI, but a transfer to DC. It would take her away from Mike and she wouldn't have to deal with the loss of their child. For Mike however, the timing told him that Carolyn aborted his child … the misunderstanding … and led him down a path of self-destruction. Carolyn told their friends that he cheated on her … the untruth … how could they not believe that? After all she was hiding a more personal and devastating secret, a miscarriage, depression and the knowledge that she could never carry a child to term. Now they came face to face at the marriage of their mutual friends, Bobby and Alex. It was time for Carolyn to face the music and make amends. She needed more time, she was only in New York for the wedding and was due to leave the following morning but then their was Special Agent Jennifer Lake and the photograph.

"Mike, I might have an idea but I don't want to jinx it, if you really think there's hope for us?"

"I told you how I feel. Now that I know the truth … but I want to work on this relationship. I'm serious … no more running away Lynnie."

"No more running. I need to make arrangements to stay in New York. Give me today and I'll call you … I do love you Mike … bye."

"Lynnie? Lynnie? … _Shit, she is running!"_

Mike had cuffed Special Agent Lake to her bed to keep her from ruining Bobby's wedding … they had a past and she was psychotic, so Mike did the logical thing and seduced her _sort of _and cuffed her to her bed until Bobby and Alex were safely husband and wife. Carolyn and Mike un-cuffed the drunk and passed out Agent Lake but Carolyn left behind a photograph an incriminating photograph. It seems that during a drug trafficking case, 5 kilos of cocaine worth 125000 dollars went missing … there was a photo taken by Miami PD's crime lab with a time stamp, showing Agent Lake and her partner Agent Melos hovering over the drug evidence just before it's disappearance. Now, the authorities knew about the photo and even saw it, but couldn't tie the Agents to the disappearance of the cocaine but they were still under investigation when the photo and the camera went missing. Someone mailed the photo to Carolyn and she let Lake know that she had the photo and she was going to nail her ass. It was time to get her out of NY and away from her friends … it would create an opening for her and she could work on her relationship with Mike and partnership up with Melos … jump right into the lion's den.

"Special Agent Robert Miller."

"Rob? It's Barek … can you talk?"

"Yeah what do you have?"

"A way to split up Lake and Melos … I need your help."

"What ever you need … how? What do you have in mind?"

"Transfer me here to NY and her to DC … call the New York office and assign Melos as my partner. You're the boss, you can make this happen."

"First of all, he knows you're gunning for him, he'll know this is a set up, secondly, Lake's uncle is the Deputy Director of the FBI … she'll go to him and thirdly, _he lets out a long sigh, _we've talked about New York and what it was going to do to you going back there … now you want to stay?"

"A, I'm a highly trained Agent, I can take care of myself. B, I have the photo to keep her from running to dear ole Uncle DD and 3, yeah I know."

"Are you back with Logan?"

"Rob … can you just get this transfer done for me … we can nail them, I know we can."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Rob … I … I … I need closer."

"Consider the transfer done … but Chica … watch your back."

Agent Miller, head of the Violent Crimes Unit for the East coast, arranged for the transfers. On cue, Agent Lake gets on the phone to call her Uncle Deputy Director Jonathon Lake to stop the transfer but Barek showed up at the office with another copy of the photo and whispers in Lakes ear …

"I need to work on my relationship with my boyfriend here in New York … you're going to DC or one press on my Blackberry, _she holds it up with her finger ready and waiting,_ and this photo gets faxed to Uncle Jon."

Lake hangs up the phone before the connection is completed.

Carolyn makes one more phone call, unbeknownst to her, Mike is home but passed out … full of scotch and pain meds. She leaves a voice mail.

"_Mike … I did it … I was able to get a transfer to the New York office. I have to work in the morning but I'll call you for lunch … I do love you Mike. Well … good night."_

Also unbeknownst to Carolyn, Special Agent Robert Miller is on a plane heading for New York.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_**TBC? Give me a shout ... should I cont? Dr. Lovett will make an appearance as will Bobby. Thanks for reading! Judeey ;) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: L&O CI Not my property!**

**please enjoy chapter two**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**What a Tangled Web!?**

The following morning, Carolyn arrived at the New York branch of the FBI unit she once worked at. What she found there, surprised her more than puzzled her … Agent Robert Miller having a pow wow with Agents Lake and Melos.

"Ah Agent Barek, please come in … I was just discussing the changes and transfers with Agents Lake and Melos. I'll dispense with the pleasantries … I think we all know each other."

"Yes Sir … I think we do. I wasn't aware that you were flying in from Virginia, Sir."

"I wanted to make sure that you all were comfortable with your new positions … I wanted to make sure my people were all happy … Barek."

"Well I'm not … I have a life here … _Sir_."

"Lake … your Uncle is very excited about having you close to home … it makes his brother happy … it makes him happy."

"What about Melos, he's my Partner?"

"Your old Partner, Red is in DC … his partner just retired you can hook up with him. This is a done deal, I hope you're packed, in fact, I was hoping that Agent Barek could sub-let your apartment."

"No Sir … I've made arrangements."

Agent Miller looks at Barek and crosses his arms over his chest and raises his chin. He walk towards her, then around her. All the while not saying a word but looking just looking and then finally …

"Arrangements? Well that was quick. Resourceful aren't we?"

"Yes sir."

"Agent Lake, you should tie up lose ends … I expect you on a flight to DC by 1400 hours, Melos I expect you to treat your new senior Partner with the respect that she deserves and has earned over the years with the Bureau and Barek, your new commanding officer Special Agent Jack Johnson would like a word with the two of us in his office."

Barek follows Miller into Special Agent Johnson's office only to find herself alone with Miller.

"Looks like JJ's not here … we'll just have to wait. Have a seat Chica."

"Rob … I wish you wouldn't call me that here."

"Tell me something _Chica_ … these arrangements … what are they?"

"I'm not staying with Mike, if that's what you're getting at."

"Well, we are still engaged … aren't we?" _He places his hand on her leg and subtlety caresses her inner thigh. _

"Rob please stop."

"Aren't we?"

"I'm here to investigate a couple of bad agents, Mike and I have a history that I need to sort out before you and I can move on … you are in the middle of both. I need you to leave Rob."

"Not before I get what I came here for Carolyn."

"What's that?"

"You in my bed."

"I told you that I was confused and I needed time …"

At that moment, Special Agent Jack Johnson comes busting through the door of his office causing Carolyn to jump to attention.

"Agent Barek, welcome back to New York."

"Agent Johnson Sir … thank you for the opportunity to serve under you Sir. I look forward to it."

"As do I Barek … welcome aboard. Take some time today … get to know the other agents, Melos will be your official partner however, if something comes up, we do tend to work as a unit … so please do get to know your surroundings."

"Yes Sir."

"Now if you'll excuse us … I haven't seen this meathead in ages … whata ya say Mill, coffee?"

"Yeah … sure. Barek we'll talk later."

The two men head out to the corner coffee shop and Carolyn knows she has to figure something out quick … she finds a quiet spot and calls Bobby.

"_Goren."_

"Alex?"

"_Yeah, Lynnie_?"

"Yeah …you caught me off guard there."

"_Well I am a Goren now."_

"Right, right … could I talk to the other Goren."

"_Sure … I guess … is there something wrong … is it Mike?"_

"Yeah, what else?"

"_Okay, I'll get him."_

Alex goes to get Bobby on the phone but she has a bad feeling. When she hands him the phone she lets him know that she's not happy about getting interrupted on their honeymoon and he better make it quick.

"_Carolyn? Hey what's going on?"_

"Bobby look I know it's your honeymoon and I'm really sorry but I'm in trouble."

"_Where are you."_

"FBI headquarters here in New York … I arranged for a transfer to work on things with Mike."

"_That's great Lynnie."_

"That's not all Bobby. I'm working undercover to bring down Lake and two other agents … shit! someone's coming. I'll call you back." _Bobby hears the click and his mind goes into hyper drive._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**Mike and "Rob" meet ... Bobby keeps a secret from Alex and Dr. Lovett gets busy! Thank you for reading, reviews do help!! --judeey-- ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: L&O CI Property of Dick Wolf**

**This chapter picks up where Friends ... left off**

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Carolyn Re-connects with Bobby (****cont. from: Friends, We Have Been Invited Here Today)**

"Hey Carolyn … what's up?"

"_Look, I need your help … I don't want to involve Alex. I need you Bobby … it could mean life or death. Can you meet me?"_

Bobby looks in Alex's direction and smiles at her. He looks away … seemingly looking at Nate play but avoiding Alex direct eye contact.

"Jesus Carolyn, I'm on my fucking honeymoon! What the hell are you up to?"

"_The Deputy Director put me undercover to take down his niece, Agent Lake … but Bobby, it's so much worse … I … I … I've been sleeping with the enemy!"_

"Mike?"

"_No, my fiancé Special Agent Robert Miller."_

"Excuse me, did you say … fiancé?"

"_Please, meet me … alone."_

"Fine … where?"

"_I'll come to you. I need to get out of here … he's here now and I need to get away from him."_

"You can't come to me … Alex and Nate are with me."

"_Bobby … please."_

"Okay … I'm at Central Park … meet me at Cleopatra's Needle in fifteen minutes."

Carolyn discreetly leaves The New York Field office and heads to Central Park to meet up with Bobby. Bobby has to figure out a way to meet her without Alex knowing. He sighs heavily as he places the phone in his pocket and walks back towards Alex.

"What was that all about?"

"Mike is being a dick head."

"Yeah, what else is new?"

"I need to take a walk … do you mind?"

"Why … what's that look?"

He leans into her so only she could hear.

"I was a dick head once too … I'm trying to avoid that … I need to walk off my anger right now."

"At Mike?"

"No … me."

He was angry at himself for lying to Alex, he knew the potential danger with taking down bad FBI agents … he experienced this early on in his partnership with Alex and one piece of shit Agent John Hampton … but this was different. He didn't know what he was getting himself into but only recently got himself _out of _purgatory … with the department and Alex. The potential for losing his job and possibly his wife was very real and he wasn't going to let Carolyn do this to him and he had all intentions of telling her. He saw her as he approached Cleopatra's Needle. She looked nervous … that made him nervous.

"Bobby thank you so much for meeting me."

"Don't thank me yet."

"I really need help here … I have no allies."

"Why didn't you call Mike?"

"When I tell you the whole deal you'll realize that he'll just go ballistic on me and go after Rob."

"Ah Rob?"

"My fiancé."

"Start talking and make it fast."

"I have a photograph of Lake and her Partner Melos standing over 5 kilos of coke just before it went missing … there is a time stamp on the photo. It wasn't enough evidence and oddly enough, the photo and camera also went missing. Days later, I received a copy of the photo in the mail anonymously. Her Uncle hates her and wants her out … he asked me to take her down. Rob is the head of Violent Crimes … he knew about my assignment and wanted to help, so I thought. I went out with some girlfriends one night, Rob said he had to go out to one of the Field offices in Ohio, he was in Virginia with Jennifer Lake and Jose Melos …with a shady looking dark haired man I took pictures of with my cell phone. Greg Hanson, which is odd because …"

"He's on the FBI's most wanted list."

"Exactly."

"For drug trafficking."

"I brought the pictures to Deputy Director Lake … he said it wasn't enough."

"What the fuck does he want … they were out "on the town" with number 7 on the FBI's most wanted list … they don't bring him in and that's not enough?"

"They would have said they were setting him up … we need to catch them … they will make a mistake."

"Tell me about Miller."

"We started dating last year … my friends encouraged me to get out there again. He was charming and handsome. One thing lead to another but then I found out I was sleeping with the enemy."

Carolyn's cell phone rings startling her.

"Barek."

"_Chica, where are you? I'd like to meet you before my flight leaves tonight."_

"Rob, I'm sorry I have a migraine I went over and old friends house for some piece and quiet."

"_Where? I'll pick you up … we can make love and I promise Chica, I'll make the pain go away."_

"No … I … I … I called Mike, he's on his way … I have to go."

Miller is furious. He is determined to have his way and tear her and Mike apart once and for all … if she doesn't want him … then she can't have Mike.

He knows her old friends … she talked about them enough. Logan, Goren and Eames. He had the data base at his disposal … he got all their addresses and got in his rental car and went on a which hunt. He decided to go see Logan first. A quick call to Major Case let him know that Logan was in the building. Get rid of him and she'll come crawling back.

Agent Miller entered 1PP and showed his credentials … he was allowed up to the eleventh floor. As the elevator door opened, he walked out, head held high with a smug look on his face … and looking for a fight or at least … looking to mess with one , Mike Logan.

"Excuse me … I'm looking for, _he takes out a note pad and reads off the three names, _Goren, Logan or Eames."

Logan comes walking over.

"Yeah? Who's asking?"

_He pulls out his ID. _"Special Agent Rob Miller Violent Crimes."

"Well … what can I do for you _Special _Agent Rob Miller."

"Depends … who are you?"

"Logan."

_Hook …_

"Carolyn Barek's old Partner?"

"That's right."

_Line …_

"Pleasure to meet you … I'm her fiancé."

_Sinker …_

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Shall we take a vote : most hated fake FBI agent Lake or Miller (LOL) Please R&R Thanks for reading!! Judeey ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer CI Not mine

Time for Mike to turn the Tables!!

Hope you enjoy!

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"**Pleasure to meet you … I'm her fiancé."**

While Miller was busy gathering his information on Carolyn's friends, Bobby talked her into going to 1PP and telling Mike everything.

"Lynnie, put your chips on the table and let them fall … I know Mike … he'll be pissed but he's a good guy, he'll come around." Bobby went back to his wife and nephew, but not before making a phone call. When he returned to them, Alex was none the wiser to what he had been up to. When she finds out, he'll be lucky if he can father any more children!

"Carolyn Barek … oh excuse me Agent Barek … nice to see you again."

"Hello Detective Jeffries, nice to see you as well. Is Logan around?"

"Yeah sure, he's in the observation room."

Carolyn walks slowly towards the observation room … like it's the firing squad and she's the target. Mike was leaning against the glass looking at nothing … an empty room.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Bobby called you … didn't he?"

"Yup."

"Did he tell you everything?"

"I got the gist of it … I understand the need for physical contact Lynn … I really do … but no woman has hurt me in my life as much as you have … not even my mother."

With those words, a stabbing pain raked through her heart because she knew it was true. He was no innocent man himself … but he never made any woman a promise of more than he could give … until he met Carolyn. The tears start to fall and she presses her back up against the wall and slides down. He watches her out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm so sorry Mike, please forgive me." _This comes out in barely a whisper._

He rolls his eyes and says … "Don't make me regret this Lynnie … but I think you're in way over your head. I'll help you."

"Do you think there's any hope for us Mike?"

"Let's take things one step at a time, okay?"

"Okay."

Jeffries pokes his head in to tell Mike that a Special Agent Miller was down stairs at reception looking for him and was heading up.

"Thanks Jeffries."

He looks over at a stunned Carolyn.

"Let the games begin."

_Look at that fuckin smug bastard._

"Excuse me … I'm looking for, _he takes out a note pad and reads off the three names, _Goren, Logan or Eames."

Logan comes walking over.

"Yeah? Who's asking?"

_He pulls out his ID. _"Special Agent Rob Miller Violent Crimes."

"Well … what can I do for you _Special _Agent Rob Miller."

"Depends … who are you?"

"Logan."

"Carolyn Barek's old Partner?"

"That's right."

"Pleasure to meet you … I'm her fiancé."

Mike smiles and offers his hand, shocked at his reaction, Miller extends his hand. Mike says …

"Hey wow … congratulations man! _Then Mike pulls him toward him and whispers in his ear. _Of course it was my name that she was moaning last night … does she know she's engaged to you?"

Miller pushes Logan away, his face turns tomato red instantly and he tries to take a swing at Logan … but he's in Logan's house and Major Case Detectives are on him. He starts screaming at Mike.

"You stay the fuck away from her, you hear me Logan."

"Oh I hear ya … but you shoulda heard her last night, cause dude … I think she forgot your name … funny thing is, she thinks my name is "oh God yes, yes, Mike!" Kinda long but I like it."

"You fuckin son-of-a-bitch!"

"Hey you knew my Mom? Guys … get this asshole out of here!"

The Detectives and Uniformed officers dragged him out kicking and screaming obscenities all the way down the stairwell. Carolyn came out of the observation room looking scared and somewhat pissed. Scared of Miller and pissed at Mike.

"What … mad at _me_?"

"He's going to take that out on me. I never lied to him about my feelings for you. He knows that I love you and always will. He's always been intimated by that but never thought you could ever forgive me. I don't know what he'll do next."

"I won't let him near you."

"I have a job to do Mike."

"Fuck the job … he's deep in this shit. He's in bed with a man that's on the Fed's most wanted list … this guy is dangerous. Lake and Melos are too … let the Director find someone else to take them out."

"I have to see this through … but I need your help … I can't do this alone."

"Fine, but you're staying with me … no arguments."

"Alright and Mike … can we go to that couples counselor you were talking about?"

"I'll make the appointment … and Carolyn … I love you too."

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Next up: A visit to Dr. L and Bobby goes undercover and not Alex's. Please R and R -- thanks for reading -- Judeey ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: lots of stuff here, hope it's not to hard to follow!**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Dr. Lovett, Bobby Goes Under … Again and Alex is Happy and Pregnant and Oh Yeah … Carolyn Resigns … Kinda.**

Bobby and Alex take Nathan home from their day at the park. He's tired and his belly is full of both good food, _Auntie Lexie's insistence_, and junk food … _Uncle Bobby's influence_. After dropping Nathan off, the car ride home was awfully silent, Bobby couldn't help but think about Carolyn and what Mike must be going through. He knew that if another man had touched Alex, even if it was consensual, it would take more than Dr. Lovett to help him not break that man's neck. His hands tightened around the steering wheel at just the thought of it. Alex could feel the tension radiating off him.

"Bobby, what's wrong?"

He glances over at her and exhales a breath that he had been holding … that he was quite aware of. He wrings his hands on the wheel and glances at her again and shrugs his shoulders. Eyes back on the road, he says …

"I know that it's our honeymoon but … he leaves the but hanging, he knows what he's thinking is going to get him into real hot water with Alex but you can't change a man over night.

"But what, Bobby?"

"I need to go have a beer or something with Mike … ya know straighten him out."

"Aww, just because you're a happily married man you think Mike should be too … that's so … so … female."

"Female? Excuse me? Did you just call me female?"

"Yes I did. When we get home would you like to prove me wrong?"

Bobby laughs and shakes his head. They pull up to Bobby's apartment and he walks around the car to let her out. They keep looking at each other as they walk arm and arm … a glance here a glance there. They start to walk a little bit faster and when they get in the elevator he steps away from her and pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and turns it off. She steps up to him and kisses him deeply and passionately, he intertwines his fingers in her hair to deepen the kiss. The doors open but they are too involved in the kiss and the doors close. She slides her hands under his shirt to feel his bare skin, he slides his hands down from her hair and swallows hard and pushes her away, looks up at the elevator and realizes that they're on their way back down. He presses the button for his floor and the elevator lurches and stops.

"Bobby! What did you just do?"

"Ah … jammed the elevator?"

"Oh great."

"I'll just use the emergency call box."

The call went through and they explained to Bobby that it would take a good hour before they could get the elevator running again. So what do you think a honeymoon couple should do in an elevator with an hour to kill … continue doing what they were doing … perhaps?

"So … where was I?"

"I think your hands were on my belt."

"Robert Goren … my mind was on your belt … my hands were a bit higher."

"Well, I remember them on my belt."

"Who am I to argue."

Bobby, with that magical grin, stepped toward his petite wife and backed her up against the wall of the elevator. He placed his hands behind her and placed his lips on her neck leaving his body "wide open for interpretation." She got the hint and let her fingers do the walking, first playing with the buttons of his short sleeve button down, then teasing his waste band before undoing his belt and his senses. At this point his hands needed some action as well and they became quite Italian and went "Roman." He leaned into her and captured her mouth and let out a moan as she released him from the confines of his pants. He cupped her breasts in his large hands and then went south to undo her jeans. It was becoming quite hot in the elevator … not just their heat but the stifling heat of the small space. Their breathing was heavy but it was also oddly erotic. Alex dropped to her knees and licked the tip of his penis then took him whole into her mouth. The sweat was now pouring off of Bobby … his head was spinning … both of them.

"YO, YOU TWO OKAY IN THERE?"

Bobby trying to speak. "Ah … yeah."

"GOOD … NOTHA HALF HOUR AND YOU'LL BE OUTA THERE."

"Take your time." _As "busy" as she was, she did manage to swat him for that_.

As much as Bobby was enjoying what his wife was doing he wanted to please her as well, so he stopped her. She stood and he once again pressed her up against the wall.

"Alex … have you ever made love in an elevator?"

"No Bobby, never."

Now they had a little under a half an hour, his knee was hurting from the monkey bars but this was going to be worth it.

He removed her jeans and un did her shirt, not removing it … he wanted to feel her skin on his, she removed his shirt. He turned around so his back was against the wall and lifted Alex up to straddle him. He easily entered her and she grabbed on to his shoulders and started to move to a rhythm that only she had in her head but he had the pleasure of enjoying. His head went back which left his neck wide open for her mouth, she was able to keep her hips in time to that rhythm while her mouth sucked and licked his neck and ear.

She whispers … "This elevator needs to get stuck more often, _his body starts to shake with laughter until he hears his little vixen's next comment_, God Bobby, let me suck your cum baby, you taste so good."

Too late. They'll always smile entering that elevator!

They are finally "rescued" from the "sexavator" and the repair man can't help but smirk at them … how could he not know what went on in there. Sure it was hot but Bobby looked like he had just taken a shower. _Lucky dog._

They both went right for the frig for a cool drink. Leaning up against the counter Bobby notices the light blinking on his answering machine, he hit the button and heard Mike's voice.

_"Goren … call me."_

"Well, I guess you earned that beer."

"I hate leaving you."

"I should go to my place and get some things. Do you want to stay at my place tonight or do you still have a hard time sleeping there?"

"I'll sleep where ever you are."

"Call me when you and Mike are done … I'll let you know. I'm taking the Shelby."

"What!?"

"If you guys are gonna have a few … you're not driving."

"You've never driven the Shelby without me."

"We're married Bobby … it's mine now too."

"Ah ah ah."

"Ah nothing, she dangles the keys, see ya … I'll be taking the stairs."

Bobby calls Mike as soon as she leave.

"_Bobby this guy is fucking dangerous … I need your contacts at the FBI."_

"Come on over, Alex went to her place for awhile, we can talk here … no ears."

Mike and Carolyn head over to Bobby's, looking over their shoulders all the way there.

After telling Bobby about the scene at 1PP, Bobby's biggest piece of advise is for Carolyn to resign … kinda.

"Resign? Bobby I love my job. Would you resign if I told you to?"

"Lynnie, hear me out. I would have to say Miller must suspect that you are on to him … you're a great investigator and you all of the sudden stopped sleeping with him!?"

"I get what Bobby's saying. You said you pulled back from him right after you saw him with Lake, Melos and Hanson. That was well before Bobby and Alex's wedding … he was happily engaged to you thinking everything was fine and then … what? He must be thinking about that."

"So I just get the transfer … get Lake out of New York and now you want me to quit."

"Sort of. Can we trust Deputy Director Lake? Does he really dislike his niece?"

"He's the one that wanted me to do this."

"That didn't answer my question."

"That's all I have for an answer Bobby."

"You have to resign! We'll talk to Ross and see what he can do about getting you re-instated with the NYPD. We don't tell him what we're up to … yet. Then we go undercover and nail those Bastards!"

"We're talking about bring down Federal Agents over drugs that went missing in Miami Bobby … how is that even in our jurisdiction?"

"It's not. That's where Special Agent Jose Dameda comes in. He's one of the good guys and a very good friend. He tried to recruit me during my suspension. He'll help us … we'll be "double agents" so to speak."

"What … he'll be able to swear us in as Federal Agents while we're still NYPD detectives?"

"I think so … he's not as high up in the food chain as the DD, but he can look into the situation and get Carolyn out and find out who are playmates should be."

"Are you going to tell Alex what we're up to?"

"No … I don't want to cause her and the baby any stress."

"What baby?"

"Umm …ah …"

"Bobby … is Alex pregnant?"

"Oh shit … guys I'm sorry … I didn't … I wasn't thinking."

"You old dog you … son-of-a-bitch. Congratulations … I'm happy for you man. You couldn't wait? Had to get her pregnant on the honeymoon?"

"No she's six weeks pregnant … no one knows yet. She's gonna kill me for letting it slip."

"No … she's gonna kill you for going undercover again without telling her. Shit Bobby … she almost put in for a new Partner the last time. You're married to her now, this is going to be very dangerous … what we're thinking about doing."

"You know what guys, this is my problem … I was handling it without the two of you before … I'll just go back to him and grovel. The stakes are too high to drag the people that I love into this."

"Over my dead fucking body am I letting you go back to him."

"I think it's for the best."

"He'll force himself on you and I'll have to kill him and life in a Federal Prison for me. Is that the best Lynnie?"

"Mike's right Lynn … he's gonna make you pay for the "Oh God yes yes Mike!"

"I wish you were there dude … the look on his face was priceless."

"Michael!"

"What? It was … the fuckin smug bastard walkin in to my house thinking he was gonna goad me into some kind of confrontation. Bullshit, we do things Bobby's way."

"I'll call Jose and we'll put things in motion. Carolyn … you need to call in sick and disappear. Do not let Miller find you, we need time to get our act together."

"I'll hide her out and you think about talking to your wife. _Carolyn walked out ahead of Mike_ … he hesitated . Bobby, thanks for everything and I really am happy for you … not just the baby but everything. Don't screw this up … not for us … not for anybody. This is special, that's hard to find."

"I hear ya."

"Good."

Mike and Carolyn got into the car and he started heading in the wrong direction.

"Where are we going?"

"I was able to get an emergency appointment with Dr. Lovett. I mentioned Bobby's name and he fit us in."

"When this is all over … how are we going to thank Bobby … for everything?"

"Let's hope we're all alive."

**Dr. Lovett is in Session**

"Dr. Lovett, Mike Logan my girlfriend Carolyn Barek, thank you for seeing us after hours like this."

"Not a problem, I'm glad to help friends of Bobby and Alex's. Tell me a little about yourselves."

"We used to be Partners, cops … ya know?"

"Oh yeah. I have some experience with that."

"Yeah right … anyway, Lynnie do you want to take over?"

"Sure. I got pregnant … three years ago. Mike's baby. I had a miscarriage and I couldn't deal with it, I didn't tell him, I ran away and he had figured out some how that I was pregnant and thought I aborted the child. We are trying to re-connect now and thought that counseling would be better than yelling which is what we tend to do."

"Yelling happens in here to, but I never let you leave on a negative note. We try to come up with an exercise to get you both thinking about the positive aspects of your relationship. I do have to warn you … not every relationship is savable. It takes work.

"That's why we're here Doc."

"Okay, lets start with an exercise. Mike, tell Carolyn how you feel right now about her."

"I love you … I'm not sure if I trust you with my heart yet."

"Wow … that was good … honest. Carolyn, please reply to that."

"I've missed you Mike, I know I don't deserve this second chance but since you're giving it to me, I fully plan on finding my place back in your heart again."

"Homework time. You have a trust issue. You need to talk about the pregnancy, tell him what you went through. Mike listen don't judge it was difficult for her. You need to deal with the past before you can have a future. You can't be throwing this at each other for eternity. Put it to bed and bury it. Now the positive, before you leave, Mike tell Carolyn one thing very obscure about her that makes you crazy hot."

"This green army type jacket you wear … it's not sexy, it's not feminine but I just want to tear it off you and attack."

"Carolyn, your turn."

"When you take your jacket off, I love the way your gun sits on your hip. I want to pull your belt off right there in the bullpen!"

"Okay then … off you go, and don't forget your homework."

**Alex Eames-Goren's Home**

Meanwhile, Alex was roaming around her house packing some clothes and things that she needed. She knew that Bobby didn't feel comfortable staying in the house she shared with Joe. He had stayed over many times before but as her Partner and it was on her couch. She understood and respected his feelings so her mind was made up to call the realtor in the morning and put the house up for sale. She decided to sell her house first and then talk Bobby into a Six hundred and seventy five thousand dollar condo in Long Island City, she had seven and a half months before Baby G's arrival … she didn't want to waste any more of their honeymoon thinking about it. She just wanted to go back to the apartment and be with her husband. Looking around her house, she tried to remember Joe and feeling this happy … she couldn't. She locked the door and left.

She called Bobby to tell him she was coming home … he was pacing a hole in the rug. He wasn't going to tell her and things were already set in motion. He had called his friend Special Agent Dameda and Bobby was once again going undercover and he was not going to tell his Partner … worse than that … he wasn't going to tell his wife.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_**Oh, he's gonna be in sooo much trouble!! please review and as always, thank you so much for reading! --Judeey-- ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: L&O CI -- not mine -- just playing**

**Chapter Six **

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**More Trouble for Carolyn**

As Bobby paced the floor, he got an unexpected call back from Agent Dameda.

"_Bobby, you need to get a hold of your friend … this whole thing is a conspiracy. I don't really have details yet, but Barek stepped on somebody's toes and now they're setting her up. She's not investigating the missing drugs … they're buying time to plant them on her."_

"That must mean that the drugs are here in New York."

"_How do you figure?"_

"She asked for a transfer to get Lake out and her in … it went too fast and too smoothly. That alone is a bit suspicious, don't you think?"

"_How long did the transfer take?"_

"A day."

"_A day? It takes an act of God for the Government to take a shit for Christ sake Bobby! Get her to a safe house now! This is high up the food chain. Don't do anything else until you hear from me."_

"Jose … be careful."

"_That's calling the kettle black, Bobby G!"_

Bobby slammed his cell phone shut. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! _He made the call to Mike.

"_Fuck! What the hell?"_

"I don't know Mike, but the more I think about it, I bet Miller saw Lynnie that night in Washington when he met with Hanson. That's when he put his plan into action to pin the missing drugs on her. She walked right into his trap by asking for the transfer."

"_So you really think the drugs are here, right in our own back yard?"_

"Better than that … our jurisdiction!"

"_Okay, I'm going to say this to you one last time … as your friend. United we stand … divided we fall. Alex is your Partner. The last time you "divided" yourself from her, she almost shot you. We need her on this Bobby, more importantly … you need your Partner. You don't do well with out her. Clue her in."_

"You just take care of you and Lynnie … I'll take care of my wife and unborn child!"

"_Bobby … I get that …. Alex won't man, you know that. Don't fuck up the best thing that has ever happened to you! Listen to me man. I may not make it out of this mess alive. I'm begging you … TALK TO HER."_

"Okay, I'll think about it. Now, you have got to get lost … buy two throw away cells, call me when you get to the safe house and then destroy it. Use the other only in an emergency."

"_I'm going to e-mail my resignation to Ross and Moran … we'll disappear into trailer park America, ie the safe house, and you do your thing without us?_

"I have Jose Dameda, remember? If I have to talk to Ross, I will and my Partner, but for now… get lost."

Bobby collapsed on his couch knowing that Alex would be home any second. He was torn. He was a husband now with a baby on the way, she wasn't just his Partner anymore but … _she was his Partner. _This was more complicated than he ever imagined, he certainly didn't expect to get dragged into another undercover assignment sans Alex again_ and he certainly didn't expect her to be pregnant with his child! _He could use a session with Dr. Lovett alone.

**Something is Troubling Bobby**

"Honey, I'm home. Did you miss me?"

Bobby jumps up from the couch, he had downed another couple of beers while waiting and thinking. Thinking gave in to falling asleep … which he was sorely in need of due to his hormonally horny sex obsessed driven wife. It was hard keeping up the pretence of being a newlywed on vacation but yet going behind his wife's back and somewhat running an undercover operation to take down Federal Agents … he was exhausted.

"What, where … ah , yeah … missed? Yeah, yes of course I missed you … what do you think?"

"I think I woke you up. I brought us back some take out … I know it's late but I was hungry. Chinese, is that okay."

"Hmm, if that's what you and Baby Goren want. I'm not very hungry."

"Baby G wanted chicken fingers."

Bobby just turns his mouth up a bit and then takes Alex's bag from her house into the bedroom. She waited and waited in the kitchen but he never came back. She found him sound asleep on the bed. After taking a quick shower and putting on one of Bobby's Mets T-shirts she found his clothes piled up on a nearby chair and him on his side under the covers with the ac blasting. When she tried to snuggle up to him, he reached around her and pulled her close, no intimate contact, just contact. He didn't feel like making love to his wife … he was lying to her or omitting the truth or keeping her in the dark, whatever it was, he was feeling guilty … little Bobby wasn't "up to" playing. Lord knows, Alex tried.

"_Hmm, I guess I really did break it."_

Bobby tossed and turned all night long … he was asleep, but he must have been kicking someone's ass in his dreams and almost kicked Alex's right out of bed. This is when Detective Eames started to suspect that her partner was up to something. He was withdrawn the night before, he couldn't get it up … big give away there … and he wasn't hungry … for CHINESE! _Oh shit … he's up to something and it's not good_!

He finally got out of bed and went into the kitchen, a quick check to is cell found a text from Logan.

Lewis's car kick ass. Thanx man.

_Okay, great, arrived and safe, now it's on me._

His phone buzzed in his hand causing him to jump. It was Dameda.

"Goren."

"_Bobby G. we need to meet."_

Bobby is staring out the window of his kitchen. He drops his head focusing on the drain thinking that that is where his marriage is about to go.

"Jose, I'm on my honeymoon and Alex doesn't know anything about this. I'm not sure if I can get away. The package was delivered so I need to chill for a bit."

"_We don't have time for you to chill … we need to meet. Who the hell would marry you?"_

"My Partner, Eames."

"_Great, we could use her … she's your yang … right."_

"Yeah but "yang" is pregnant. I want her out of this. It's too dangerous."

"WHAT! Who the fuck are you talking to and what are you keeping me out of now!?"

Bobby turns around to see a very pissed off Alex … no … Eames … no … Alex. This has become more complicated than they both thought.

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_While Bobby and Alex deal with the fall out of the undercover operation, M/C enjoy some alone time at the safe house. Ross goes ballistic. Thanks for reading! Please review ... Judeey ;)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: L&O CI Not Mine**

**Chapter 7 Trouble is brewing!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Alex , The Baby Carrier **

"Jose, I'll have to call you back."

"_Goren, for Christ sake … we don't have time for marriage counseling. Your friends are in grave danger."_

Alex is standing with hands on hips, eyes wide open … for the first time since Carolyn first called Bobby … and that unmistakable look that he remembers clear as if it happened just yesterday … that … what he refers to as the, "you've got to be kidding me look." You know the one I mean, the one from the observation room, where Stout was on the other side. That look.

"I'll call you back, God damn it!" _Bobby slams his phone shut and stares at his feet. He holds his hands up, not in defense, but to gather his thoughts._

Alex turns shaking her head and starts to walk away.

"Ally, you're carrying my baby for Christ sakes."

"So, _Goren the genius_, instead of carrying your water, I get to carry your baby and forget that I'm a cop!?"

"No, NO. Geez, Alex, why can't you see that I'm only trying to protect you for once? Why does it have to be about us being cops this time? You're my wife and we're having a child. I want you out of this … it's bad, really bad."

"Fuck you Goren."

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me."

"I don't think that was called for."

"That was not your wife talking to you, that was your Partner … Eames."

"Even when _Eames _got pissed off at me _she_ never said fuck you."

"Well she is now… and until you realize that I am both your wife and Partner, we are going to have a real problem."

Bobby was furious with Alex … Eames … Alex. Damn he didn't know who to be mad at. He did know that he needed space. He walked passed her and grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom to take a shower and change. He needed to get away from the split personality that was carrying his child. He was also stalling, he didn't want her to know what he was up to … not yet. His next move was to talk to Dameda and get some players involved … informants, undercover Detectives that he could trust, Dameda's guys, Bobby needed a line-up … heavy hitters that knew the ins and outs of New York's drug trafficking business. Then he would go to Alex and let her know that he's not alone in this and that Mike and Carolyn are safe. The question in his mind … would she walk away or stay? In the shower he realized that he was mostly mad at himself … keeping this secret wasn't good for his soul, but he wasn't happy about her saying "fuck you Goren" either. He stormed out of the apartment.

**Bobby Takes a Walk, Alex has a Talk … with Ross**

Bobby starts walking down the street, not heading anywhere in particular. He takes his cell phone out of his pocket and dials Dameda.

"_Special Agent Jose Dameda_."

"It's Goren."

"_Can we talk now?"_

"Yeah."

"_Okay, all the bad ass players in this fucked up mess. Lake and the Deputy Director Lake, Melos, Miller and her old Partner … your friend Red."_

"What the fuck Jose? When does an Agent wake up and say "hey I want to be a drug dealer today instead of honoring my crest." When and why does that happen?"

"_I don't know Bobby … the all mighty fucking dollar? Greed man … makes people fuckin stupid. We are gonna put these mother fuckers away Bobby … I'm proud to wear this badge. We need to do this for all the great Agents out there that risk their lives every day. Tell me that you're with me."_

"I'm in."

Back at the apartment, Alex is pacing and talking to herself.

"This has to do with Carolyn, he acts funny every time he talks to her and she never wants to talk to me. I'll just call her cell and get it from the horse's mouth since the jackass walked out on me. _She tries her cell and finds that not only is her cell disconnected but that Mike's is as well. Her next call is to 1PP._

"Captain Ross, have you heard from Detective Logan?"

"_Eames, I was just about to call you and Goren. I received Logan's resignation by messenger and an e-mail explaining that he has no life and it's his turn to settle down and have a family of his own. I have to tell you that it was really bizarre. The cases that he's caught lately have taken there toll on him but I didn't expect this."_

"I think it has something to do with Carolyn Barek."

"_His old Partner?"_

"Yes."

"_I heard she was here at 1PP causing some kind of scene with her fiancé the other day or I should say the fiancé tried to deck Logan. Logan and Barek left together_."

"Who was this fiancé."

"_Jeffries said he was a Federal Agent."_

"Oh shit … what has he gotten himself into now?"

"_Sounds like a love triangle to me Eames_."

"What?"

"_Logan, Barek and the Agent_."

"Oh Logan … right. Figures right."

"_I hate to cut your honeymoon short but with this turn of events I really need you and Goren back."_

"No problem."

"_Really_?"

"I don't have a problem with it, we'll still be together."

"_Alright but Eames … no breaks in the broom closet_."

"No worries." _Unless I get to hit him over the head with one._

Bobby walks through the door as Alex hangs up with Ross.

"We have to go to work, Logan resigned but I'm sure you know that. Ross needs us he's short handed. I'm going to get dressed. _She stops and looks back at him. _Unless you think I shouldn't work anymore … oh no wait … Eames can work … right?" _She continues down the hall._

Bobby sits on the couch head in hands and suddenly feels the touch of his wife rubbing his back. She kneels down beside him and wraps her arms around his leg and places her head on his knee.

"Ya know, I really thought that you wouldn't do this again, I'm not going to let you do this again. I can't, if it's as bad as you say, why would I want you to risk _your _life? Is it because you're the man?"

"No baby … It's because I'm the husband."

"But this is undercover again, police work … I'm your Partner … I'm police."

"Yes and I need you by my side, I always need you by my side, but your pregnant … what if something happens to you? How could I live with myself?"

"And if something happens to you? Bobby you're my life. You didn't ask for Testarossa but you can say no to this."

"Alex if I say no, Carolyn and Mike could die … this is about them not me."

"We tell Ross."

"And if he says no like he did with Tates … what then Alex? I'm doing this with or without his permission. I'm not leaving Mike hanging … I'm not!"

"He won't … this is Logan … he'll help Logan."

**The Ride to 1PP**

Bobby explains the whole sorted story, the photograph, the missing drugs, the Deputy Director, Lake, all of it.

"How could you have kept all of this from me?"

"It's the primal instinct of man to protect his woman."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I don't think so … you being pregnant is making me crazier than I already am. Honestly Alex, you just plain make me crazy. _He leans over and kisses her. Whispering, _I'm sorry, forgive me? _Of course she does._

**1PP Captain Ross's Office**

"No absolutely not! Let the FBI handle their own mess. Logan can take care of himself … he made his bed."

"He made his bed … he made his bed!?"

"Watch yourself, Detective."

Alex lays a gentle hand on Bobby.

"Excuse me, I need some air." _Bobby storms out._

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Let's face it, Ross and Goren are never going to see eye to eye ... but then again Bobby is 6 foot 4! Thanks for reading! Please review ... Judeey ;)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Lovin for M/C**

**Bobby Angst.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Marital Problems and Purgatory … again**

Some say Hell is right here on earth, others say earth is purgatory, what ever you believe, demons are everywhere … right now, they're in Bobby's head, once again, fucking with him.

"I thought we were through with this Eames? Does he make up his own rules? Who's the Captain here anyway?"

"I'll go talk to him."

"See that you do. And Eames … this husband and wife Partnership thing isn't going to work for me and you can tell him that too."

Alex' allegiance was to her husband not to Ross and his posturing, but now was not the time to tell him where to stick his Captain's bars … she needed to go find Bobby and calm him down but like Elvis, Bobby has left the building. She tries his cell, no answer. She doesn't know who else to call, unlike Bobby, she doesn't have friends at the FBI and after hearing the tale of drugs and corruption she wouldn't even know who to trust. She's mad and scared, and now Bobby is missing.

**The Safe House or Love Shack**

Meanwhile at the safe house Mike wakes up from a long over due morning without a hangover morning. He and Carolyn spent the night in separate rooms, Mike not yet ready to hand his heart back over to her again. The last time he did, she destroyed it. He was willing to risk his life for her but not his heart ... she knew this and felt that twinge of guilt so deep down that she had to pull out all the stops to make it up to Mike ... she pulled out the "green army type jacket!" He was making breakfast when she came out of her room wearing it and a pair of bikini underwear and nothing else. He turned from the stove as she said good morning and he dropped the pan that he was holding. He may not have given her his heart that morning but he did take her for a ride ... on the kitchen table.

She knew it was just animal lust … just sex, but it was a start. He was careful to stay away from her but when he saw that green jacket, a pure raw sexual passion ignited in him that he could no longer control and he ripped it off of her and exposed her bare breasts. As he took them into his mouth he discarded her panties and then his boxers in a matter of seconds. There was no foreplay … he entered her … bending her over the kitchen table and taking what he wanted not caring what she needed. He didn't realize she was not only what he wanted but what he needed. She was what was missing in his life and whether he wanted her to know it or not … she could feel it. His lust became passion, his passion turned into the love he remembered feeling for her. He did give up his heart on that kitchen table that morning… all because of a damn green army jacket.

**Demons and Bobby**

When Bobby stormed out of Ross's office, Tates' Correction Facility started whirling around in his head. The last time Ross said no to Bobby, Bobby made that decision to go on that rogue mission which landed him in purgatory for five months and a case of PTSD.

Well, the stress was getting to him … husband, father to be, friend, cop … when did that become further down on the list? Heaven was in his head, his wedding day was in his head, Deakin's words to him were in his head, his mother … always asking for Frank, Bobby never being good enough for her … why would he be good enough for Alex and Baby G? He found himself in front of Dr. Lovett's office …

"Bobby … Bobby Goren? Are you okay?"

Bobby looked at Dr. Lovett whom was just leaving his office. He acknowledged his presence but that was it.

"Did you want to come in?"

"You can't help me … no one can Doc."

Bobby walks away.

Dr. Lovett fears for his patient, not his physical presence but his mental stability. He could see in his eyes that he was not the same playful in love Bobby Goren that he had sessions with. He knows ethically that he shouldn't call his wife but he felt a need to call her … damn the patient right to privacy. He felt he could be saving his life by calling his wife. He goes back in his office and checks his files for her cell and calls her.

"Eames."

"Hello, Detective Eames this is Dr. Lovett. I'm calling to let you know that I just saw Detective Goren outside my office."

Alex lets out a long sigh and starts to cry … it had been two hours with no word and no return phone call from Bobby.

"Is he still there?"

"No but I think he needs help. He looked distraught … you need to find him."

Bobby returns to his apartment and packs a bag, he makes a phone call to Dameda and arranges a meeting place. His head is still spinning … so many thoughts … the biggest one … he's throwing his life with Alex and Baby G away. He made his mind up … he can't change his ways … he has to do what he has to do and he'll never be good enough for her anyway. He writes her a note.

_My Dearest Alex,_

_All my life I have never loved another person as much as I have loved you. I have loved you for so long that my heart actually hurts when you're not with me but at the same time my heart breaks for you knowing that I'll never be good enough for you and our child. I'm sorry. This is something I have to do. Mike and Lynnie are counting on me. I know you were too but you're better off without me. I only cause you pain and disappointment._

Alex walks in as he's writing … he's so engrossed with what he's doing that he doesn't even notice her standing over his shoulder until she rips the paper out from under him.

She's crying pretty good at this point and he's wide eyed like he's seen a ghost.

She crumbles up the paper and throws it at him.

"How can you do this to us? Is Mike more important to you than me and our baby?"

"I have to do what I have to do."

He starts to walk out, she grabs his arm.

"You leave … it's over, I'm filing for divorce."

"Fine file." _It's not what he wanted but all these crazy thoughts in his head … was it schizophrenia? He knew all to well the hell she and his son or daughter would have to go through if he stayed._

Alex doubles over in pain clutching her abdomen. She's crying and shaking, she drops to her knees.

Bobby drops down to his knees right by her side and gathers her up in his arms, he starts whispering … "_please God no, not our baby, please not our baby." _He begins to cry as he's rocking her in his arms.

"Tell me what to do, I don't know what to do."

"Call Dr. Hunter, his number is in my cell."

Dr. Hunter's office told Bobby to bring her right in to the clinic. She was curled up in the passenger seat facing Bobby holding on to his hand for dear life. Her head resting on his arm and tears flowing freely she says through her tears…

"If I lose this baby …we're through."

Dr. Lovett can't help them now.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**_Happily ever after is sooooo boring ... don't you think? Thank you for reading! Please review. --judeey-- ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 A Quick One to get back on track ... sort of! **

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**The Love Shack**

After Alex's kidnapping, Mike and Bobby purchased a cabin, or as they called it, a safe house, just in case something like this ever came up. It was in a trust so that it couldn't be traced back to either one of them and if they never had to use it, they could vacation there. They were always hoping to alternate vacation time … like Bobby ever took any. Well, this wasn't a vacation but Mike and Carolyn were going to make the best of it. The cabin was in the mountains of Vermont and their new found re-appreciation for each other and the mountain air made them forget all the troubles back home. After their romp on the kitchen table and then in the living room near the fire place and then again in the master bedroom … they decided to get some of that fresh mountain air. They went hiking and fishing. Napped under the trees and made love under the stars. It was a full day of re-connecting and re-newing their love for each other. Mike's heart was a goner. He knew without a shadow of a doubt, that Carolyn was the woman that he was meant to be with … child or no child … it didn't matter to him.

**Dr. Levi Hunter's Office**

Alex was hooked up to a baby monitor … they were waiting for the ultrasound unit to become available. Bobby held her hand but Alex wouldn't even look at him. She just kept crying. He kept his head down staring at the floor, every time he tried to comfort her she pulled away so he just held her hand.

Dr. Hunter enters the room …

"Well lets see what we have going on with Baby G? Is that what we're calling him?"

"Him?"

"Well Mr. G. It's really too early yet … just a figure of speech. Now Alex … you need to relax … the baby's heart rate sounds strong and looks good. Lets dry those tears, shall we?"

The ultrasound unit finally wheels in and the Doctor removes the heart rate monitor and starts to goop up Alex's belly. Bobby starts to rub her legs while keeping his eyes glued to the monitor.

"Here you go folks … there's Baby G. He or _she_ looks great … no problems. The Baby is developing on schedule. Everything … heart rate … everything … I can't stress this enough Alex … everything looks fine."

"But the pain was so real Doctor … what was that?"

"Gastrointestinal cramping … a pregnant woman craves strange things and they don't always agree with your system. You and the baby are fine … just scared. Go home, have your husband pamper you, _he shoots Bobby a look, _and I'll see you at your regular scheduled visit next month."

Bobby extends his hand out to the Doctor.

"Thank you very much for seeing us right away and putting our minds at ease. I really do appreciate it."

"Not a problem. Go and pamper your wife … a foot massage … nice dinner … back rub. Doctor's orders."

"Yes of course I will."

The Doctor leaves the room and Alex gets cleaned up from the goop … her eyes are on Bobby his eyes are on her.

"Don't even think about touching me … I want you to take me to my house, I want to be left alone."

Bobby stands to his full height and nods his head in the affirmative.

**Meanwhile Back at The Love Shack**

"Lynnie, I have a bad feeling … I have a good feeling, the one you give me, but Bobby is on my mind."

"Gee I hope he wasn't a few minutes ago."

"You know we just left him hanging … he'll take on the world by himself to defend his friends if he thinks justice is being served. I'm afraid for him … I feel guilty leaving him. What the hell kind of friend am I?"

"I guess you were thinking about me."

"I need to go back … will you be okay on your own?"

"I have everything I need … except you and you I want … I am a trained government agent … I don't need you … I want you. There is a difference."

"In that case, how about a proper goodbye?"

A proper goodbye is just what he got … three times. She knew he had to get back, not only to help Bobby but to clear her name … _if _Dameda was right.

**Alex's House**

Bobby got out and walked Alex up to the house, he stood outside the door keeping his head down. The ride there was silent as was the long walk to her door. She opened the door and turned to say something to him.

"Go ahead in … I'll wait until I hear the door lock … go … go in."

"Bobby can I look into your eyes and say what I have to say?"

"I can't hear goodbye right now … just go lie down … take care of yourself and the baby."

"Our baby."

"Yes … our baby … go in … please Alex."

"I fuckin hate Mike, Carolyn, The FBI, The NYPD … can't you see? They have used you all up … there's nothing left Bobby … you look so lost, _she's crying again,_ I need you back. I need you to find you."

"Ally my head hurts … I can't stop thinking and my thoughts are all over the place. I'm turning into my mother!" _Bobby collapses at the door, he's shaking and crying. He has his knees tucked into his chest and his arms wrapped around them with his head leaning on the door frame._

Alex wraps her arms around him and pulls out her cell phone … Dr. Lovett was on his way.

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Good ole Dr. Lovett to the rescue. Thank you for reading! Sorry to those who find the merry-go-round exciting ... I like the coaster ... in the dark..._**

**_Please review ... you don't have to be nice just review, I'll take your suggestions and make the story better. Thanks again, Judeey ;)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten maybe a shocker ... I hope.**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Dr. Lovett to the Rescue ?**

After spending two hours with Bobby, Dr. Lovett finally emerged from the bedroom to find a very nervous and pacing Alex.

"Alex … he's much better (_big sigh of relief from Alex) _you had briefly touched upon post traumatic stress disorder in your couples therapy … well this is that ride you were anticipating."

"But what triggered it?"

"He gave me permission to talk to you about this. The five months that he was on suspension … he spent most of his time with two people … Mike Logan and … well he's very ashamed of the other one … it was a woman."

"Jennifer Lake?"

"Yes, that's right … but mostly Mike and a bottle of scotch."

"He never really told me what he did those five months, but what caused this and how are the two related?"

"Jennifer Lake setting up your friend, trying to help Mike, your Captain … whom he thought was on his side now and the biggest thing, lying to you _again. _It just all brought back that place called "Heaven" when he was incarcerated and the undercover operation staring down at your gun you staring at his. He wanted you away from him. He has an overwhelming feeling of doom."

"But he said that he was turning into his mother … he's so smart … why would he think that he was schizophrenic?"

"I can't really answer that. This is so far out of my field. I can tell you that he's not. He knows that he's not … I think at the time he was just thinking in too many different directions. He wanted to zig and not zag but then again go here instead of there. He was being pulled in too many directions at a time when his mental state just decided it was time to deal with what had happened to him instead of being ignored. Do you kind of get where I'm going?"

"Yes, I think so. Does Bobby?"

"Yeah, yeah, he does. He forgets that he's no longer alone but you're relationship has changed drastically … your not just his Partner, if you were, he wouldn't have lied to you. He may not have crashed like this, who knows, Captain Ross may not have said no to helping Mike and Carolyn. There are a lot of dynamics going on here and in the center of it is a … for the lack of a better term … a pissing contest between Ross and your husband."

"Are you sure this is out of your field, you seem to make a lot of sense to me and I feel better listening to you."

"I chose family counseling because my family fell apart, _Dr. Lovett reveals this to show Alex how much he cares about her husband and what happens from this day forward, _but of course I studied all areas of the human condition."

"Bobby must feel comfortable with you … will you continue to see him?"

"I told him I would. He needs to talk and I'll be there for him when he needs me, right now he needs you."

Dr. Lovett leaves Alex's house but before he dose he hands her an emergency phone number, not his office number but his personal cell phone. She makes her way to the bedroom. Not knowing what state she was going to find him in, she carefully opened the door.

"Well, what proof do you have … I don't have time for your bullshit Dameda. Either you help me out with this little problem or come up with a better solution or you can count me out! … Hold on a sec."

Alex , standing in the door way in disbelief … "Bobby, what the fuck? I'm out here worried sick, talking with Dr. Lovett and you're in here plotting with the FBI again?"

"Jose, when you get your act together call me back, my Partner just walked in and I need to discuss the case with her."

"So now I'm your Partner?"

"You know what Bobby? You are schizo!"

From behind her comes a familiar voice.

"Sorry to interrupt Detectives, I was knocking."

"Captain Ross?"

"Can we all talk … not in the bedroom please."

Bobby gets up from the bed and passes by Alex and whispers as he passes by, _"that wasn't nice." _She in turn whispers back,_ "deal with it."_

"What is this about Captain?"

"I'm sorry about Mike. I know that you are all friends and that this situation is difficult. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"Have you changed your mind?"

"Goren, you haven't said a word since I got here. Did you buy new shoes? They seem to be very interesting to you."

"No Sir. Why are you really here?"

"Bobby."

"It's okay Eames … this was my fault. I was mad at Logan for leaving me high and dry and I took it out on Bobby. We were making headway at MCS … I don't want to go backwards. I came here with an olive branch."

"Okay Captain, fine, but I still want to help Mike. I have someone on the inside … this could be big."

"I would like a say in this."

"Of course Eames, you're my Partner."

She looks at him like she thinks he's crazy. For the first time she actually thinks he is. Earlier he was curled up on her front door step needing psychotherapy and now he was this confident detective ready to bring down the FBI. Very confused , she walks out of the room shaking her head.

"Is she coming back?"

"Not sure. So captain what changed your mind?"

"Your solve rate is undeniable. You know what you're doing and it makes me look good. Oh and I hate those fuckin smug bastards at the FBI."

"There are some great Agents Cap. We have bad cops too. Need I mention, Patrick Copa?"

"No, you don't. Goren, one question, have you entertained the idea of leaving the NYPD for the FBI?"

"No, but that might not be a bad idea for my cover, if we go through with this."

"Let's reconvene tomorrow at 1PP with your contact and get a plan in action … maybe I can 'fire' you tomorrow."

Bobby's wheels are turning. He places a hand to his mouth and you can see that Goren smirk underneath it.

"Hmm, that sounds good. I'll make sure to give you a reason."

**Mike is on the Road Again**

Mike uses that second throw away cell phone and calls Bobby's cell which is in the bedroom with Alex. She sees the caller ID with the 'out of area' display and answers it.

"Goren."

"Ah … the lovely Goren."

"Logan! What the fuck … when I get my hands on you."

"Whoa … he told you?"

"Yeah, after he went fuckin schizo you son-of-a-bitch!"

"Gee, everybody knows my mom."

Bobby had been listening since the 'schizo' remark.

"Do you think you could stop calling me that? You're starting to make me paranoid."

"Here, talk to Logan." _She throws the phone at him._

"Yo, Bobbyyyy … I'm on my way back to help man. Who did you go schizo on?"

"Oh you know … everyone."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why are you coming back? It's too dangerous. Where's the package?"

"Safe, no worries. I'll see you in the morning."

Mike disconnects and throws the phone out of the window. He's being followed.

**A very confused Alex**

Alex is reeling … the Captain at her house and how did he know where they were? Bobby falling apart one minute and the next, this confident strong sexy hot Detective that she used to lust after. Maybe _she _was crazy … was it the pregnancy hormones?

"Alex, do you want to talk?"

"What's going on Bobby … I'm so confused."

"You're going to hate me … please don't hate me … promise me before I tell you what I have to tell you."

"Oh God … what?"

"Dr. Lovett … he's the drug dealer … he's Lake's boss, we think. I need to make him believe that I'm so fucked up that this investigation is off."

"And you used me to get him here?"

"You are my Partner."

"I'm your wife that just had the scare of her life at the OB/GYN office and you used me … making me think you were having a nervous breakdown. What is wrong with you?"

"Our 'therapist' is a drug dealer … that's what's wrong with me. Besides … I really was upset when I left Ross's office, it just so happened that I was walking and saw the goings on at Lovett's office. I walked by … he asked if I wanted to come in … I said that he couldn't help. Honestly babe … I was scared, he probably thought I was watching him and if I went in … I wouldn't have come out. I had to play the whack job card."

"Then what about us?"

"I was afraid for you … the people that I saw go in there. Gambesi, Torrelli, O'Hara and that was just in a matter of an hour … heavy hitters in the drug trade. I called Dameda and he checked Lovett out. No such Doctor. He lives in Lake's building …"

"That doesn't mean he's the boss. I'll concede, we can connect the dots but you were leaving me Bobby … again."

"Again?"

"I know we were just Partners when you got suspended and then went undercover but I loved you then whether you knew it or not. You left me then … so yeah … again."

"Baby … I do these things to protect you … yeah, yeah, I know you're a cop but they could come after you to hurt me … just like Jo Gage did."

"Okay, so we go after Lovett?"

"Yeah … we go after the man that helped us realize we couldn't live without each other."

"No Bobby … we didn't need anybody to realize that!"

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Who's following Mike? Did we see that coming with Dr. Lovett? Please let me know what you think --push ;) Thanks for reading, judeey_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Mike and Carolyn come Back**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**It's Time for The Partners To Shine**

Mike pulls into a gas station when he notices the tale. He goes inside and uses the phone in the back of the store being discreet about it. He calls Bobby to let him know that he's in trouble and to give him his location. Bobby informs him that those are Dameda's men and he would have told him if he had a cell phone. He needed to make contact with them and go back to the safe house and get Carolyn. They needed to get their task force together to bring down the good Doctor's house of cards. He assured Mike that they would be safe and that Carolyn would recognize the Agents with him, Bobby had a plan.

He was to meet Ross at 1PP with Agent Dameda to go over the case and also get 'fired.' Plans changed when Dameda found out that Bobby's therapist was all part of the conspiracy. He couldn't go undercover if all the players knew who he was, so it was time for plan B, Special Agent Arthur Redding … AKA … Red. Lakes old Partner and one of the bad guys … so they thought. This case was so twisted Alex didn't know if she was getting morning sickness or motion sickness from all the twists and turns the case was taking.

Bobby always knew that Red was a good guy and was shocked to hear that he was part of the drug ring with-in the FBI so he was glad to hear the new revaluation, albeit for a very bad reason.

It seems that Red had been the one to send Carolyn the photograph to begin with. He was sucked into this whole mess by … you guessed it … Jennifer Lake. He had an affair with her years earlier when he and his wife had hit a rough patch. Jennifer was beautiful and she knew how to use that beauty to get what she wanted … she wanted Red back then for what ever reason and she took pictures of the 'event.' She needed him to cover for her and her nasty set of felons on this drug deal, so she used those photos to blackmail him. His wife is fighting a battle with breast cancer … Jennifer Lake is a ruthless Bitch and she's going down!

"Bobby, how could you have …"

"Eames, she was just a piece of …"

"Uh never mind … I guess I never realized what a guy you are."

"Were."

"Okay … _were. _So what's the plan? We meet up with Mike and Carolyn?"

"Yeah and Red is flying up with his wife for treatment … it's a ruse."

"Does she know? Red's wife, I mean … about the affair?"

"Yeah , Dameda said he told her everything. Apparently, she has forgiven him and wants him to get her and get her good. Red's wife and Carolyn were good friends down in DC so that's were this all ties in. Jennifer is so psycho that she's even jealous of friendships. She couldn't understand why Red's wife liked Lynnie and not her."

"Maybe that's why she seduced him."

"Hmm, good point, but I don't think she needed a reason to seduce a man. As long as he had a 'third leg' that was reason enough."

"Nice girl."

"Let's go meet up with Mike and Carolyn."

After filling Mike and Carolyn in on the whole sorted mess, all Mike wanted to do was kill Dr. Lovett.

"That rat bastard counseled us knowing that Lynnie was the one they were going to pin the missing drugs on?"

"He's not a real Doctor Mike … how do you think we feel? Our relationship is based on his 'homework."

"Our relationship is built on love and mutual respect … and you better get that respect part down a little better."

"I respect you."

"Then no more lying! Or as you would say … 'protecting me from the truth."

"Guys … we have bad guys to catch."

"I think Mike and I should make another appointment."

"No, no way … what?'

"I don't think Lovett knows that we know … dose he know?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"We can plant a bug and doubt that we're on to him."

"I don't know Lynn … I saw Gambesi, Torrelli and O'Hara going into his office. These guys are bad ass drug dealers … you should know, the Feds have been after them for years."

"The big question is … do they know that Mike and I ran?"

"Let me make a call … I have an idea."

Bobby, with cell phone attached to his ear, walks off … still in their visual field, they can see him nod, smile and agree to whatever is being said on the other end of the line. Bobby comes back with that mischievous grin that Alex loves so much.

"Robert Goren, what are you up to?"

"Babe you know how much I love forged documents … Mike meet your wife … Mrs. Carolyn Logan."

"Excuse me … what."

"Yup ah ha … as of two days ago … the two of you ran off and got hitched. It explains your letter to Ross and Lynnie's sudden departure from her new position in New York. You two kids couldn't stand to be away from each other another second."

"Goren … you really are a whack job."

"No Mike … this is just crazy enough that it might work."

"Well then Mrs. Logan, do we have time for a …"

"NO! We have work to do."

Captain Ross feels the need to clear the operation with Chief Moran … always by the book. To everyone's surprise, the Chief decides to go along with the case. He hates the FBI and sees this as an opportunity to one up them. As much as Goren gets on his nerves he knows he's his go to Detective. They set up their secret task force but not at 1PP.

The detectives and Dameda's men gather in a secret location to get all their facts together. Word is quickly out that Logan and Barek ran off to get married … the NYPD grapevine was in full force and spread like wild fire. Alex watered that seed in the ladies room. Dameda had Agent Fernandes take care of the ladies room at Barek's field office … that also didn't disappoint.

Miller wasn't the first to hear, but he was the most disturbed by it. He never did leave New York and now he was looking for Mike and Carolyn … he should have gone for a therapy appointment.

"Dr. Lovett thanks for fitting us in."

"Well I was very surprised to hear from you."

"Oh really, why's that? I … we thought our session with you went really well."

"It's just so … ah … soon."

"Oh … well you see Carolyn and I did something crazy."

Mike puts his arms around Carolyn and kisses the top of her head and she responds to him with a playful laugh, which makes Mike dart her a look because it was too girlish for Carolyn. He knew she was nervous in Dr. Lovett's presence, so he started to tickle her.

"I'm sorry … we're like a couple of teenagers, we quit our jobs and got married."

"You did what?"

"Yeah … life is too short Doc. _Mike slaps him a little too hard on the shoulder almost sending him off his chair. _Oops, sorry Doc. So anyway, no more law enforcement. We came here today because we need help, as a couple, to deal with new careers. We want to open up a book store … do you think we can work together?"

"Well that's a tough one … together all the time. That is hard on a relationship."

Mike isn't even listening to him or so he pretends. He keeps staring and smiling at Carolyn, holding her hand and making small circles on the inside of her wrist with his middle finger. She can't help but get lost in his soulful green eyes. She moves closer to him and starts kissing him forgetting where she is and her objective.

Dr. Lovett clears his throat.

"Oh my God … I'm so sorry. Mike we should leave … I mean now!"

"Sorry Doc … the little woman has more than couple's counseling on her mind right now … who am I to stand in her way … see ya" …_as Carolyn has Mike's hand and is dragging him out of the Doctor's office acting like she needed to jump Mike's bone as a matter of life or death. _

They make it outside his office door and Carolyn slams Mike up against the brick entrance way of the Doctor's office and kisses him, she mumbles into his mouth …

"I planted the bug in the couch."

Mike heard, "I want to wrap my mouth around your crotch."

Big difference.

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_More M/C coming up. Thank you all for the helpful thoughts and reviews ! --judeey-- ;)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: L&O CI not mine, if it were ...**

**Chapter Twelve deals with "Frame" WarningSpoiler ... sort of.**

**Bobby and Alex are leaving to chill and Mike and Carolyn need to deal with Dr. Lovett and his Cohorts.**

**Sorry but this chapter is hijacked by dealing with "Frame" **

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Engaged**

"He wanted me to 'engage' Eames."

"Bobby, you need to back out of this investigation. We'll plan Frank's funeral and take time off and put our feet up and go on a real honeymoon. Let Mike and Carolyn lead the investigation. It's her problem not ours … we have our own right now."

"Frank was a drug addict and Lovett and Lake are drug dealers. I want to be involved with bringing them down."

"I get that Bobby, but you've … we've been through too much. Besides Declan was wrong about you. You don't need to be 'engaged' and you are loved … very much."

"I know that. He didn't know about us. I didn't tell him, I know how much you despised him … probably as much as you love me."

"I could never have the energy to hate a person as much as I love you and that's why I need you to take me and Baby G away from this. Please let Mike take over."

Bobby throws his hands up in surrender, he's so tired. The loss, the remorse … he also felt bad about flipping out at Dr. Rodgers … he's so tired. He makes an appointment with Dr. Olivet, _a real Doctor,_ and puts in for a medical leave of absence. He also cautiously approaches Dr. Rodgers.

**ME's Office of Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers**

"Dr. Rodger's may I come in?" _He is waving his hanky and has a sheepish grin on his face._

"Yes of course, Detective."

"I came by to apologize for going off on you, it was uncalled for."

"No Detective … I never should have told him … I thought I was helping you … I was afraid for you."

"And then afraid of me. I promise you that I would never … could never hurt you or anybody else."

"I know that. The stress that you have been under … well, I can't imagine."

"Please don't make excuses for me. Alex and I are going away on a much needed vacation. I hope that when we come back that our working relationship will go back to normal!?"

"If you mean, you poking and sniffing at the vics and me slapping your hand away … I can just about guarantee it."

_And there's that Goren grin … that beautiful Goren grin, even Rodgers is not immune to it._

"Good … I look forward to it." And with that, he retreats, but not before leaving behind a bag of Eames' trademark skittles … she told him Rodgers liked them too.

**Bobby's Apartment **

"Did you and Liz kiss and make up?"

"There was no kissing involved, I'll leave that to Ross."

"What about Ross, did you talk to him? You did get pretty scary about being a killer … I almost believed it."

"I like freaking him out … he has that Napoleon complex and I like showing him how much bigger I am … it's funny."

"That wasn't funny … you were pissed."

"Yeah … _I _wanted to tell you about the test … that I knew … I'm sorry."

"I knew … a couple of months ago you were off . We talked about it in "Dr. Lovett's" office … I knew you were going to find out. I wanted to have your baby …remember."

"You know me better than I do."

"Yes I do. That's why I know you're not going to go on vacation without a fight."

"I just want to go over what I know with the task force … see Red and we can go. I need us to be alone."

**Task Force Briefing **

**Present at the task force meeting: Detective Goren, Sp. Agents Dameda, Fernandes, Redding, Johnson and Barek. Detective Keally, Narcotics and Former Detective Mike Logan.**

Bobby sees Red talking with Agent Dameda. "Jose, can I speak to Red for a sec?"

"Of course G … are you okay?"

"I'm getting there, thanks." _Dameda nods and walks off. _Red, how's Jeannie?"

"She's good … they removed the lump and surrounding tissue. They also removed the lymph nodes on that side. She's under going some chemo and radiation treatments but she's a fighter and this is a battle that she's winning."

"That's great news, Alex and I have been thinking about her."

"Well don't … it's time for you to think about you Bobby … congratulations, by the way. I mean … I'm sorry about your brother but this is the first time I'm seeing you since your marriage to that feisty little Partner of yours. She makes you happy … I can tell."

"Yeah she does … even in my most miserable hour … she makes me happy."

"Treasure her every damn day Bobby … don't be stupid like me, but then again … I knew you when."

"When what?"

"You sewed your wild oats."

"Yeah, been there, done that. She's all I'll ever need."

"Now let's correct my mistake and put this bitch Lake away!"

Mike approaches Bobby.

"Hey man, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah, tell me what the bug turned up."

"Bobby geez … all work … we're friends. I feel like I should have been there for you and the prettier Goren."

"I can take care of the prettier Goren. We're okay. Actually, we're going away, I'm just here for the briefing … you and Dameda are going to take over the investigation. I did my best trying to work this and Frank's murder but that took precedence."

"The stuff you dug up on Lovett was invaluable. He's a ex-Navy Seal and his best friend on board was the shrink … good stuff. We're bringing him in for questioning. I'll take the meeting tonight and if you think of something chime in."

"Okay and then Alex and I are off to … well I don't know exactly … she won't tell me."

Mike smiles and takes the floor. He has a white board up with writing on it that has the resemblance of a family tree.

"Okay … so we know now that Lovett or Slade Cowen is the boss, Ex-Navy Seal with ties to the underworld and the FBI. Under him is Greg Hanson, number seven on the FBI's most wanted list. Then there's _Agents _Robert Miller, Jennifer Lake, Jorge Melos and with us tonight Arthur Redding our mole. Oh and let us not forget the Deputy director Jonathan Lake … we don't know where he fits in the pecking order, we just know he does."

"Since I've been out of the loop, what did the bug turn up?"

"Well that's just it Bobby, all the bad ass dudes you saw come and go haven't made any appearance since, but we have heard his side of phone conversations. We know that he's calling the shots. He's waiting for Barek and I to make our next appointment … he said he has a surprise for us."

"Well that does it for me … I'm not going anywhere."

"Goren … we have this covered. As much as we could use you … look around this room. We are all highly trained at our jobs … we'll take good care of your friends."

"Dameda, … Jose, I've lost a lot of people that I care about, I don't want to abandon my friends when they need me."

"Alex needs you Bobby. This is what _I _can do for you. This is my fight, you've been fighting _your_ demons, now go play with your Angel."

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Well, Bobby and Alex are off to You, Me and Baby G Make Three. So, more M/C to come! Please review ... I live for them ... Thanks for reading. judeey ;)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**By reguest: M/C Smut Rated M!!**

**For you "Mom" and I pay you tribute!**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**The Meeting is Adjourned **

With Goren and Eames gone, that leaves Mike and Carolyn to be the masters of their fate. Not really … they had a whole task force behind them but the cards that have been dealt out to the Major Case Squad and The FBI you would have thought that the full moon was stuck on full. After the meeting, Mike and Carolyn went back to their very guarded apartment. It was being watched … they knew it … he was being watched … he didn't know.

They walked up to the apartment arm and arm … Mike playfully pushing Lynnie, she was laughing and shoving him back. Miller was seething in his car. Logan was hoping for that reaction … not knowing for sure but putting himself in Miller's place … he would have been jealous and pissed off. Carolyn doubted his real feelings for her, but Mike told her up at the cabin … "if he made love to you, he would know how amazing you are and would have no choice … his heart would betray him." Mike could be so wonderful and so ruthless. Miller was his mark and he was hoping his jealousy would cause him to make a mistake, make him reckless. Mike always thought that jealousy was a stupid emotion … in this case, in was useful.

"Lynnie what say we keep the shades up and make out in front of the window … put on a show!?

"He has a gun, Mike."

"Right, what say we go in the bedroom and have sex with the shades down?"

"I was hoping we could make dinner first."

"I'm going to change … get comfortable."

Carolyn goes into the kitchen to see what they have. As she's checking in the frig, Mike comes in to ask her a question, conveniently, with his shirtsleeves slightly rolled up and his gun on his hip … just like she likes it.

"Lynnie do we have any pasta … I'm in the mood for pasta."

She pokes her head out of the frig and sees a very sexy Mike Logan … he knows that look. One side of his mouth goes up, ever so slightly.

"I think there might be some in the bedroom."

"Odd place for pasta."

He walks towards her and envelops her in his rolled up sexy shirtsleeved arms. His arms go around her waist, hers around his neck. Before they kiss, they stare, he rubs his nose to hers. He leans back and stares at her again. He pulls her shirt up in the back to find bare skin and caresses the small of her back by making tiny circles with both hands close to her spine. He lightly kisses her neck, then her cheek and back to her neck and he pulls her closer into a tight hug. His hands are running up and down her back very lightly as he nuzzles her neck. Carolyn has her hands in his hair at the base of his neck and is giving her neck to him freely, enjoying the gentle ease of his ministrations. He lifts her up to straddle him and walks down the hall to the bedroom. Still fully clothed, he carefully places her on the bed never losing contact with her. He's lying on top of her and now applying more pressure to his kisses … still on her neck.

"Mike, is that your gun or are you happy to see me?"

"Oh shit, that's my gun."

He sits up on his knees and removes his belt … with Carolyn's assistance … and takes off the offensive piece of hard metal. She begins to rub the area in her view … after all … she was a little disappointed that it was actually his gun. That almost never happens.

Mike stays put on his knees and watches Carolyn as she goes to work on loading his weapon. She needs to get those pants off … she decides to use her teeth. Mike is a happy man. She couldn't undo the button with her teeth but she did get the zipper. After that, his 'weapon' was fully loaded.

Mike pushed her back down on the bed and started to play a game of tonsil hockey … for all you mom's out there that have kids that play hockey … this is different. He started to grind against her in rhythm with the way his tongue was fucking her mouth … he was trying so hard … pardon the pun … to go slow and be loving and romantic, but she didn't play fair. She was grasping and tearing at his clothes as was he at hers. Their clothes went flying all over the room … they were having a great time when Mike went tumbling off the bed. He was laughing so hard, he was crying … he grabbed Carolyn and pulled her down onto the floor. They wrestled for position … he wanted on top … go figure Mike for a Missionary position guy and she wanted to straddle him. He won and pinned her hands over her head, he started staring again.

"I am going to marry you Carolyn Barek … when this is over … no forged documents … the real thing."

She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer.

"Make love to me Mike and then we'll talk about it."

He enters her wet hot heat … she's been ready since he walked into the kitchen … she doesn't want to talk she wants to fuck his brains out. He wants to enjoy the warmth of being inside her, she really wants to have sex … it's lust not love … at the moment. She is an expert at hand to hand combat … she wants to be on top and before he knows it , she is … and is riding him like a rodeo bull. Mike grabs her hips to try and slow her down but she'll have none of that. She lies flat against his chest and rubs her hardened peaks on his … two can play this game. Mike lifts her off.

"You want me? Come get me. Mike takes off for the kitchen yelling … You promised me pasta."

Carolyn grabs a towel from the bathroom and darts after him. Snapping the towel at him and making him plead for her to stop. He snatches the towel away from her and somehow manages to tie her hands up with the towel. He places her up on the counter and begins to torture her and she loves every minute of it … she's screaming but he's not hurting her.

He starts at the top and works his way down. He places his hands on either side of her … not touching her with his hands but his eyes are all over her. He kisses her neck and travels to her ear … "I'm going to make you cum right here on this counter, Lynnie." Back to neck and down to her collar bone. On to her breasts, he brings his hands up her thighs one stays the other travels to one breast while he sucks and licks the other. His other hand finds her center, wet hot and waiting. She gasped and arches her body pressing her breast further into his mouth. He places his arm around her body and pulls her closer while his finger works on her center. He buries his head into her chest and starts to kiss his way down. He keeps one finger in and adds his tongue which sends her right over the edge. He removes his finger and presses his tongue further inside her … she can't take it any longer and pulls away. She slides down between Mike and the counter and in one quick motion her mouth is wrapped around his hardened member and she is sucking and licking and her hand is working it … it may come off … sorry … no pun intended … once again. Mike braces himself on the counter when he feels the muscles in his abdomen tighten and he cums in a rush … his knees buckle at the sensation and he catches himself before he crushes Carolyn.

They never had pasta.

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Just a lustful interlude ... more of the case to come ... no pun intended! --Judeey--_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: L&OCI don't own um just play with um!**

**Chapter 14:back to working on the case (they can't always have sex!)**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Back to Work**

Mike never slept that night … after making love to his beautiful Carolyn and making sure that she was aware of his intention to marry her when this was all over, he had a re-newed enthusiasm to conclude this case. He had every bit of information on all the players spread out on the kitchen table. Every time he felt like he was close to an answer that just wasn't there, he would get up and go watch Carolyn sleep. Watching her sleep with a contented look, gave him motivation to keep it there … when she was awake. She had a look about her since she found out of Agent Rob Miller's betrayal … it looked oddly familiar to Mike, one he remembered looking back at him in the mirror when Carolyn left him three years earlier. That was a misunderstanding and he was moving … on with her and he was going to put Miller away … for her.

Bobby had supplied him with the real identity of Dr. Lovett, Slade Cowen, Ex-Navy Seal. This was a real serious dude or would have been if he hadn't been dishonorably discharged from the Navy. He was a fuck up and Mike couldn't figure out how he even made it through the rigorous training. He looked down at himself and thought "_I'd probably die the first frigin day of training." _Navy Seals were among the most elite members of our armed services. It was time to pull in his CO and the shrink. Mike was on the phone with Agent Dameda … it was four A.M. … when Carolyn walked in the kitchen.

"I selfishly wish Bobby was around, but he needs to be away from this and everything else."

"_Yeah, fuckin Declan Gage … go figure."_

"I'm shocked … shocked."

"_Cut it Mike, he was great in his prime, one of the best profilers I've ever known."_

"No Jose, that would be Goren."

"_Yeah … Goren … you betcha, but we can do this. I think you're on to something if we can find his CO. Let's find out what Cowen's Achilles heal is _… _women, drugs, men? We could use what we find to set him up and get him in interrogation._

"Right, we tip the main domino and all the little ones will fall."

"_We'll meet at the warehouse at 0900 hours."_

"Got it, we'll be there."

_OOO_

Carolyn makes her presence known.

"Mike what the hell are you doing at four in the morning? Did you wake up Jose?"

"Wake him up? He doesn't plan on sleeping until we put these assholes away."

"So you don't sleep?"

"The quicker we put them away the sooner we get married and I enjoy my retirement."

"You're really not going back?"

"Nope. That book store sounds good, maybe a coffee shop … how about a bar?"

"Not a bar Mike!"

"I'll think of something … go back to bed, it could be a big day."

"Come with me, you need some rest. You could get a couple of hours in."

"You never let me sleep Lynnie … I swear you think I'm a super stud."

"You are … but I'm gonna let you sleep … please."

Mike goes off to the bedroom to grab a few hours and Carolyn looks over Mike's notes, she sees Miller's name with a big x through it … a big angry x … marked over and over. She takes a quick shower, writes Mike a note, packs a bag and walks out the door. She slams the bag into the trunk of the car and in seconds is grabbed from behind … agents are watching and come to her aid but Miller has a gun to her head. They back off … he leaves with her.

The agents rush up to Mike's apartment and find him asleep and get him up. Panic stricken, Mike rushes outside to find nothing … not a sign of his Carolyn. An agent hands him the note from his apartment.

_Mike,_

_I'm sick of being locked away like some treasure in a trunk. I'm leaving you._

_Carolyn_

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"She threw something in the trunk Sir."

"Open it, God damn it!"

They pry the trunk open and find the real note and a map to the two hunting cabins that Miller owns. It seems that Carolyn has taken it upon herself to bring Miller down. He hurt her … she's going to hurt him. No one fucks with Carolyn Barek … after seeing Mike's notes … she snapped. Her real note to Mike found in the trunk …

_My Dearest Mike,_

_I couldn't love you more if I tried. I'm sorry that I ran off and did this but it has to end. I don't agree that Lovett/Cowen is the answer, I need to go after Miller. Trust me. Nothing will happen. If your right and he loves me, he won't hurt me. Please don't worry, you forget, I'm an FBI agent, I can handle myself, you don't have to protect me. I don't know what cabin he'll take me to but if you were right about him making a mistake because he's jealous, this should do it. My guess would be the cabin in Maine. Let us get there so I can use some mind games on him. Remember, I love you and will stay faithful to that love. Promise._

_Love Always,_

_Lynnie_

"If he lays one hand on her …"

"Sir, Agent Dameda, on the phone."

"_Mike … stay calm … we already have a tail on them. I'm on my way to you right now."_

"Hurry up … I have a job to do."_ I have someone to kill._

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Next up: Carolyn's ride with Miller and an old friend has to keep Mike from becoming a killer. Thanks for reading -- Judeey ;)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: l&oci not mine**

**chapter 15: Barek can handle herself!**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Mike Strikes out with Bobby**

"Damn it! Damn, damn, fuck, God damn it!"

"I take it you struck out with Bobby?"

"Yeah … he said to have JJ talk Miller out … what do you think?"

"Jack Johnson? Yeah, good choice … you know, Miller was a damn good agent back in the day … JJ was there then. That could work … plus don't underestimate Carolyn. You think of her as your girlfriend … dude … she's a kick ass Agent!"

"Yeah, I know, she was my Partner … it's different man … I don't know how Bobby and Alex are gonna do it."

"Lets hit the road … we have a chopper to catch."

**The Ride to Maine … it Isn't for the Foliage **

"Rob what is this going to accomplish?"

"We can be alone, no _Logan_ to distract you, you can see who you really love my chica."

"Well now, you know that I love you Rob I was confused … my history with Mike … it was confusing to me … my feelings."

Miller reaches over and caresses her cheek with the back of his hand but then he grabs the back of her head and pulls her face down into his lap.

"You slept with him … you slut! Now … you show me that you'll do anything to gain my trust in you back." _While he is driving, he reaches down and undoes his belt. She can feel his hardened member as he's pressing her down against it. With all her strength she pushes herself away from him and turns her face toward the window and begins to "cry."_

"No Rob … Mike forced me … I won't let you too … I'm not some kind of sex toy."

"What do you mean he forced you … he made it sound like you enjoyed it and I saw the two of you together … you fucked him and you liked it."

"No … I did abort his child … there okay … now you know. He knows and he punished me for it … I felt guilty, so I had sex with him okay … fine … I'm a slut … okay … fine!"

Carolyn is screaming at Miller, of course everything she's saying is untrue but it hurts her just the same so her tears are real … it helps the illusion.

"You married him … I'm an FBI agent remember, I find out these things."

"I was leaving him today when you grabbed me. I was going to get an annulment."

"I want you so bad my chica … I think I can't wait … please go down on me … I want to feel your mouth on me."

Carolyn wants to throw up! She promised Mike that nothing would happen, not that she wanted anything to.

"Rob please … you know I never liked doing that."

"Then I'll stop at a motel and we can make love, chica."

"No please just drive us to Maine. I just want to get there and talk … we haven't seen each other in awhile and we haven't made love in months. I can't just jump into bed with you again."

"But Logan you had no problem!"

"He forced me! Don't you listen … he forced me." _She said this with a whisper and leaned up against the passenger side window and brought her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. She wanted to be as far away from Miller as the front seat of the car would allow. She was beginning to realize that she made a big mistake allowing her capture. He was going to rape her at that cabin or she was going to kill him. It was going to be him or her. She was going to keep her promise to Mike._

**The Flight to Hell … or was it Devine Intervention?**

"So Mike, we'll land the next town over, it's only ten minutes away but there's enough land in between … he'll never see the chopper."

"What's are ETA?"

"Thirty minutes."

"What's hers?"

"About an hour."

"Okay, we'll secure the perimeter before they get there."

"I don't now Mike … we don't want him to see us. He'll be looking and Carolyn will be caught in the cross fire."

"Okay so what then?"

"We wait … hold back and see if Barek gives us a signal."

Agents Fernandes and Redding as well as Detective Keally from the NYPD narcotics squad were trailing Miller at a safe distance. Agent Johnson accompanied Logan and Dameda in the chopper. The chopper lands and Mike is beyond nervous. He sits in a quite corner to try and calm his nerves. He leans his head back and closes his eyes and wishes Bobby were there. He can picture, in his mind's eye, Miller in the sight of his gun and pulling the trigger. That's when he sees Lenny … just shaking his head. Then he hears his voice clear as day … "Mike … if you pull that trigger, it won't be Staten Island, it will be Rikers. Mike stands up, clears his throat and heads over to the table where Dameda and Johnson are strategizing.

"Guys, lets do this thing … we have an FBI drug ring to take down."

**That Fateful Day at the Cabin**

Miller pulls onto a dirt road not far from where his cabin is. Carolyn had cried herself to sleep. She was jarred awake by the bumpy road.

"Ah, you're awake chica … just in time, the cabin is right down the road."

"Pull over … pull over quick."

Miller slams on the brakes and Carolyn jumps out of the car. Before he can make it around the car, she shoves her fingers down her throat and starts vomiting. He starts to rub her back, _which makes her skin crawl,_ then he helps her get back in the car.

"Chica … what's happened?"

"I don't know … I just need to lie down."

"We're almost there … I'll drive slow Baby … you shut your eyes … almost there."

One thing she remembered about Miller … he had his moments … yeah, he was an asshole and he was going to get what was coming to him but he did have his moments and she was going to use what she knew about him. Maybe, just maybe, nobody would get killed.

They arrive at the cabin and he walks around her side and picks her up and carries her into the cabin. She really plays up being sick … but too much. They're being watched and Fernandes, Red and Keally only saw an unconscious Carolyn … they called that in to Dameda. Mike flips out. They head to the cabin … Lenny's words no longer have any meaning to Mike. A bullet to Miller's brain sounds better.

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_I know, I know... everybody does Lenny, but Bobby can't help, Alex is having Triplets! Anyway ... the confrontation is coming ... thanks for reading! JA ;)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: characters of L&OCI not mine**

**Warning: Bad language right off the bat.**

**Chapter 16**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**The Confrontation **

The ten minute car ride to Miller's cabin seem to take hours, it was torture for Mike but even worse for Dameda … he had to try to calm Mike down.

"He fuckin gave her a roofie Jose, I'm gonna kill that motha fucker!"

"No way Mike, Barek would never eat or drink anything he gave her, she's too smart for that. Look, you said yourself that his jealousy would cause him to make a mistake. Don't let your emotions cause you to make one."

"Fuck that Dameda, I'm going in there and getting her out!"

"At what cost Mike? Your life, hers … Redding …his wife is fighting cancer, do you want to tell her that you screwed up and her husband is dead? Calm the fuck down and think like a cop, not like a boyfriend."

Mike stares out the passenger side window, he knows Dameda's right. In any operation, if one man screws up, people could die.

"Okay, what's happening now?"

"Good … Red is setting up shop. He has the perimeter covered and he's waiting on us. We'll have to walk about a quarter of a mile so Miller doesn't hear our car."

**Carolyn Deserves the Oscar**

Miller places Carolyn on the bed, she curls up in a ball faking stomach cramps.

"Rob please come here and curl up with me … hold me please." _This kills her, the thought of his arms around her does give her stomach cramps._

He happily obliges and lies down next to her and wraps his slimy arms around her. She can't help but shiver. He was aroused by this, thinking it was a 'good' shiver. She feels his arousal and runs for the bathroom and really throws up. She stayed in the bathroom for a long while, when she returned he had made her some tea.

"No thank you, I just want to sleep. Maybe a nap and I'll feel better. I think I just got car sick or something."

"Well then, lets lie down Chica. Come."

He lies down on the bed and holds his arms out to her. She reluctantly climbs onto the bed and into his arms. She places her head on his chest and closes her eyes, one eye open actually, an pretends to sleep. After several long minutes, his breathing evens out and she waits another half hour or so and then she rises from the bed. She tiptoes out of the room and heads for the front door of the cabin, all the while walking backwards watching for Miller. She makes it to the door and quietly turns the door knob. Her back is now turned away from him when she hears …

"Chica … what are you doing?"

"Oh, Robby you scared me … don't sneak up on me."

"Sneak up? Aren't you sneaking out?"

"No … I'm feeling a little green around the gills, I thought some fresh air would do me some good."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you looked so cute when you snore … I was coming right back. When I want to go for a hike I'll drag you with me … you can protect me from the grizzly bears." _I'd like to feed you to the grizzly bears … cute, my ass._

"Let's go for that walk."

"I didn't sat anything about a walk. I just want some air … and ice tea."

"We don't have ice … I can make more tea."

"Nah forget it … I want ice tea."

"The nearest store is about ten miles away."

"No way I'm not getting back in a car … no way!"

"I don't want to leave you Chica."

"Oh Robby … I'll be okay. Maybe you can get me some stomach medicine too."

Then, she does the unthinkable. She puts her arms around his neck and soothes his hair back with one hand. She looks him in the eye and … eww… kisses him.

"Thank you baby, I'm really craving ice tea … when you get back … maybe I'll feel good enough to use that bed for something more than a nap."

With that, he kissed her and held the kiss much longer than she wanted but she went with it. She was hoping and praying that the task force didn't let her down and were close by. She just needed him out of there. He grabbed his keys and they walked out side to his car. The task force was on their toes. Mike … gun drawn and aimed at Miller was eager, too eager to start running after Carolyn … Dameda held him back and held a closed fist in the air signaling everyone to stand their ground. Miller kissed Carolyn again and left. She smiled and waved and when he was out of site she spit and wiped at her mouth frantically.

**Reunited **

"Well that's lady like."

"Mike!"

She went running towards him. He held his hands up.

"If you think for one second that I'm going to kiss you after seeing his mouth on …"

She shut him up by covering his mouth with hers. Tears rolling down her face and the very tough strong Special Agent Barek is now near hysterical. Mike brings her into the cabin away from the scrutiny of the other agents, to calm her. They sit on the couch and Carolyn leans into Mike and he wraps his arms around her in a tight loving embrace.

"Mike please don't let go."

"I can't make that promise right now. I'm gonna find that little bastard and kill him, then, I'll hold on to you forever."

Carolyn pulls away and looks at Mike confused.

"But Mike, we need him alive to bring down the drug ring."

"He hurt you, so I'm gonna hurt him."

"He didn't hurt me, he wanted to have sex with me but I pretended to be sick, in fact we have to get out of here … he's coming back."

"With what … jiffy lube?"

"Eww, Michael Logan!"

Now that she's calmed down, they go outside and fill the other agents in on what's happening. They once again set up around the cabin … Mike decides to wait inside the cabin … in the bedroom.

**Logan VS. Miller**

Miller's car pulls up to the cabin and he runs inside, anticipating a warm welcome.

"Chica, I'm back … I have your ice and your medicine."

He enters the bedroom to find Mike sitting on the bed, hands behind his head, legs straight out, feet crossed at the ankle.

"Expecting somebody else, _Robby_?"

Miller reaches behind him and pulls his gun on Mike. In a flash Mike is off the bed and the two men are struggling for control and at the same time Red comes running in from the back door Dameda and Johnson from the front and the gun goes off.

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_See ya next time! Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear from ya. Judeey ;)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaime**r:** L&OCI not mine**

**? why would anyone think I would shoot Mike ... I like him ... sort of.**

**Chapter **17

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

… **and the gun goes off.**

The stray bullet whizzes by Reds head and Mike grabs the gun from Miller's hand and punches him in the jaw with such force that three teeth come flying out of Miller's mouth.

Miller hit's the floor face first and breaks his nose on the hardwood. He's a bloody mess when Carolyn comes running in gun drawn, heart beating as fast as a Hummingbird's. It's over, at least for Miller. Time to interrogate.

They pick Miller up, cuff him to a chair and Fernandes … an EMT, in her training days, shoves some cotton up his nose._ none too gently, I might add. _

"You fuckin little bitch, that hurts!"

Mike smacks him upside the head.

"Shut the fuck up Miller, nobody cares. … Nice lisp."

Carolyn has been standing off to the side, glaring at Miller. Feet apart hands behind her back, gun holstered on her hip, badge in place. He looks up at her, her lip curls slightly on the left, hatred in her eyes, if looks could kill … she takes a step toward him.

"Chico … because you are a boy … he, _she points at Mike, _is a man, Chico … you will tell us where the drugs are, where Greg Hanson is and how the Deputy Director figures into all this. If you don't, you will not leave this cabin alive!"

"You are all in law enforcement, you will not kill me."

"Mike."

Mike walks over, not quite sure what to do … it's been along time since they've been partners, he doesn't remember threatening to actually kill anybody during that time though. He draws his weapon and places it directly on Miller's knee cap. Everyone else in the room crosses their arms and nods their heads. Mike's eyes are as cold as ice as he pulls back the trigger, he now has an evil grin on his face. He pulls the trigger … nothing. Miller is screaming … they're all laughing … Miller peed his pants!

Carolyn's cold expression never once left her face, she didn't laugh … she just kept the evil look. They all walked out of the room and left him in there alone.

**Let Him Sit and Stew**

"Mike, that was great! You had us fooled … when did you unload?"

"When you cuffed him to the chair … I couldn't trust myself."

"I think we have him on the ropes."

"Lynnie, what's wrong?"

"I wish you had bullets in your gun."

"Lets go for a walk."

They take a walk outside, away from the other agents. One, to calm her down and two, he really wants to kiss her … she's wearing that damn green army type jacket … it makes him crazy!

"Mike, that man … that man had me snowed, he was my friend. He was the only one I told about you when I transferred to DC … he used that … I fell into his arms because I was hurting … that bastard … you should have blown his dick off, never mind his knee."

"So that's what this is all about? Shit Lynnie … there must be a lot of women out for my dick … ah … maybe I should rephrase that."

She finally breaks that hard look on her face and chuckles.

"It's all mine now, they can't have it!"

Mike moves in for that kiss. He puts his arms around her waist and she slides her hands up his chest. She leans in and he kisses the top of her head, they stay that way … both thinking about their next move … not on each … on Miller. With a heavy sigh, he pulls away and captures her lips. It's that kind of inappropriate kiss … wrong time … wrong place. Mike's little soldier is standing at attention … she _is_ wearing the green _army_ type jacket … it could have rank over the 'little guy'… very _high _rank, by the looks of it. His lips leave hers and travel to her ear.

"Damn Lynnie … did you have to wear that damn jacket!?"

She returns to the cabin without Mike, he stays outside and takes a walk … Dameda goes out looking for him to discuss their next move. Mike sees him coming and leans up against the car … facing the car … if you get my drift.

"Logan, I think it's time to break this guy. He thinks you're a crazy motha … I think you should go in alone. Carry a screw driver or something … maybe he'll shit himself this time."

"Oh, won't that be pleasant."

"Can you believe Bobby's missing all the fun."

"Dude, he's happy. For once in his life, let him have a different kind of fun."

"Yeah, besides, that ex-Navy Seal … Bobby won't be able to stay away from that."

"I think you might be right."

"Come on Mike, lets go scare the shit out um." _Dameda starts cracking up._

"Yeah Jose, that was real funny."

Mike's _situation_ has subsided and he's ready to go. He looks through the car to find a tool he can use to intimidate Miller with, once satisfied, he heads back into the cabin.

**Logan VS. Miller … Round 2**

"Logan, what are you doing with that?"

"Oh, this … this is the intimidator."

He goes into the bedroom where Miller is cuffed to the chair. Head hanging down, cotton shoved up his nose and the smell of urine coming from his pants, Miller is in no position to be arrogant … but he still is.

"Where are your bullets Logan? Up your ass?"

"No, but I bet that's where you like it … isn't that right Chico?"

Miller starts flailing in the chair and swearing at Mike in several different languages.

"In fact, that's exactly where I'm gonna stick this if you don't tell me what I want to know."

Mike pulls out an emergency flare.

"The big fish … who? And … you will testify … or … flare up your ass. Your choice. Oh and Miller … I'm not playin this time."

Mike starts humming the theme song to Jeopardy. He also starts to un-wrap the flare.

"The big boss is Jennifer Lake … she and her Uncle have been having an affair for years … she pulls his strings."

"I did not need to hear that. _The look on Mike's face is pure disgust, as is the rest of the agents outside the door._ Do you have proof?'

"Of course I do."

Mike walks out of the room. Everyone has a disgusted look on their face. Not one soul in the room can speak. It's just too unthinkable … even for Lake.

Fernandes is the first to speak.

"He molested her as a child, that explains her 'nocturnal activities'… she's making him pay … she's gonna bring him down with her. What does she care, her life is shit anyway. Abused, no self worth … he fucked her mind too … poor thing."

"POOR THING!" _Collectively_

"Nands … it's a great theory, but before we call victim's services for Lake, lets get the facts."

"I'm just sayin … makes sense."

"Whatever, what do we do now, Jose ?"

"I think we should kidnap the other players."

"Kidnap?" _Again … collectively._

"Yeah … I think I need some counseling!"

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_So can you guess who Dameda wants to kidnap first? Will Bobby come and Help? Hmmm ... not sure yet ... thanks for reading! Judeey ;)_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: L&OCI Not Mine ... the bad guys are though!**

**Chapter 18 Bobby visits ... Alex doesn't know ... again!**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**They Make a Plan**

**The Warehouse Meeting**

NYPD Detective Keally and Agent Jack Johnson stayed back at the cabin with Miller. They were going to keep their base camp there … all of there abductees. The original plan was to keep Captain Ross and The Chief of D's in on the progress of the operation, however, since things turned "illegal" let's say … they decided to keep them out of the loop. They would deal with the consequences later.

**The Plan**

Bobby shows up at the warehouse … without Alex … he's suppose to be picking up pizza and a turkey club on wheat with extra pickles. They have to brief him fast … he's sneaking around … again.

"Okay guys … and Lynnie and Nands … make it fast, I have a pregnant wife with weird food cravings. What's the plan?"

Lynnie runs up to Bobby and hugs him … not letting him go, he starts to laugh.

"Hey, what's this all about? Mike is giving me the evil eye."

"Triplets? Bobby, does she want to cut it off?"

"Yeah, she did at first, but she's getting used to the idea."

"Okay, okay … we have to get him back to Alex. This is what we know or what we think we know. Lake and Melos stole the drugs. She enlisted the help of Greg Hanson and Slade Cowen, AKA Dr. Matthew Lovett, _groans come from both Mike and Bobby, _she's also dragged Director Lake into this … we can only speculate what happened there. Who am I leaving out?"

"Ah … me?"

"No Red … you're on our team … I'm missing someone."

"Miller … we got him caged up."

"Right … next up is Cowen. Nands, you and I are going to pose as a couple in need of counseling, we make an appointment and grab him. We need plans on his office … all entrances and exits, I want surveillance for the next twenty four hours starting right after we leave here tonight, all comings and goings. I don't want any surprises! Red, keep listening to the bug Barek planted … if any kind of deal is going down before we go in, I want to know."

"Got it."

"Mike, you've been in the office … is there a back exit?"

"Yeah, I think so … Bobby do you remember?"

"Yes … there's a back ally … you can park a panel van back there and grab him and shove him in the back. Make sure you clear the ally and do it at dusk, we don't want witnesses. This guy has a big clientele for a phony Doctor."

"After we grab the good Doctor, Melos should crack … he's a nervous nelly that one. How he ever made Agent is beyond me."

"Maybe he slept with Director Lake too."

"Nands!" _Collectively. _

"I'm just sayin."

"Okay … enough monkey business … I have to get a pizza with pickles or a turkey club with sauce … shit … all this sneaking around is gonna get me in big trouble. If I don't get this order right … I'm dead meat."

"Just flash her that gorgeous smile of yours Bobby and she'll forgive you."

"Yeah right, we're married now Carolyn, that doesn't work anymore."

They all have a good laugh at Bobby's expense, much needed at the seriousness of the situation that they have gotten themselves into. The warehouse was now set up as a safe house of sorts. The task force decided to stay together … no one person leaving the nest. Better safe than sorry, the only one allowed to leave was Bobby and Mike and Red shadowed him until they knew he was safe.

**The Stake out**

Mike and Carolyn were on stake out duty all night, they had to behave themselves so they wouldn't miss anything. Mike was getting antsy because Carolyn wore that sexy green army type jacket … just to tease him, so he decided to break into Lovett's office. Carolyn was not pleased but as any good partner would … she joined him. They found all kinds of good stuff, pictures of Lake in bed with various men, _not Bobby or Mike, _including her Uncle … they did not need to see that. A map of a camp ground in Upstate New York_. _A black book with codes and dates, _Mike took pictures of each entry. _A hidden video camera,Mike and Carolyn glanced at each other with this discovery and felt violated … they did have, what they felt, was one real session, with Dr. Lovett. The last piece of evidence they found disturbed them the most … photos of the Goren's … at home_ … _at the Eames residence, at Lake George, at the Empire State Building, at 1 PP. The photos were the two of them together but more of just Alex alone_. _They needed to grab Lovett fast. Dameda was notified immediately of their discovery.

The following day, Dameda called Dr. Lovett's office to make an appointment … the plan was put into motion. Around the clock watch was put on Alex, unbeknownst to the Goren's.

Dameda and Fernandes took over the watch on Lovett's office, Red had the task of watching the Goren's. Mike and Carolyn had the warehouse to themselves, their task was listening to the bug in Lovett's office. Mike had other ideas.

**The Green Army Type Jacket Strikes Again**

"Babe, how about a quickie before they all come back?"

"What is it about this jacket?"

"I don't know … it's frigin hot."

"We have work to do."

He walks towards her with a shit eatin grin. He takes off his jacket and rolls up his shirtsleeves, adjusts his gun on his hip and runs his finger down the middle of her chest and stops at her belt.

"I can do two or three things at once … I'm a talented man." _He says this with his sexy Mike voice._

She grabs his hand, turns her back to him and shows him what she wants him to do with that finger. He was delighted. As he slipped inside her jeans, she started to unbutton her shirt. He is watching over her shoulder and reaches behind her to unhook her bra. She continues further down by undoing the rest of her jeans. His other hand finds her breast and begins to tease and squeeze, he spread his hand out to tease both her nipples with that one hand … he is a talented man. She reaches around her back to find that the green jacket has more than worked it's magic once again. He is so hard that his cock is threatening to rip through his zipper. She takes the worry away from said zipper and releases him from his confinement. She arches her back and exposes her neck to him but he's more interested in watching her cum. He takes his fingers out and licks them, she looks to him … breathing heavier and heavier … he places them back and makes her beg for more … barely able to speak his name … she can no longer stand. He turns her around and removes her pants … never removing his own. He pushes her up against the wall and enters her … she is so wet, he easily slides in and out moving her up the wall with each thrust. He cums inside her mixing their juices together. They both fall to the floor … weak kneed and sated … until the next time she wears that jacket.

"Damn … I love that fuckin jacket."

"Yeah … who needs Viagra?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Next up: Kidnap Dr. Lovett ... he won't be in session anymore! Thanks for reading! Judeey ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**L&OCI not mine **

**Chapter 19**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Dr. Lovett is No Longer In Session**

Agent Jose Dameda was ready to move on with his life and wrap up this investigation … it was getting old in his book. Too many people were getting hurt and he wanted it over with. He called back Detective Keally and Agent Johnson from Maine.

"I don't care what you do to restrain him, I don't care if he pisses his pants, starves to death, or gets eaten by wolves, tie him up and get your asses back to New York, I want this done with. We grab Lovett, Melos and Lake, tonight. I'm fuckin sick and tired of this shit, it's time to end it!"

Keally and Johnson decide to move Miller to a no tell Motel, just in case one of his "friends" knows the location of his cabin and comes looking for him. They find a real shit hole of a place and cuff him, gag him and hog tie him for good measure, and leave him in the tub. They pay the proprietor to not clean the room until they get back, they flash their badges … he takes their money … no questions asked. Everyone's happy.

Dameda hooked them up with a chopper and they were back to New York in no time at all and they all gathered at the warehouse for a meeting … all except Agent Redding, who was assigned to watch the Goren's and of course Bobby and Alex whom were told by their Captain to stay out of the investigation or risk losing their jobs. They were at Major Case monitoring the meeting through a live feed that Dameda had arranged for Bobby through the internet. Bobby and Alex were in the conference room at 1PP "going over case files," during the meeting. Agent Redding listened from his car across the street from 1 PP.

"Barek and Logan, I want you standing outside the door of Lovett's office and listen in to the wire, you'll come in when we place him under arrest for impersonating a Doctor. Keally … you have the van running and ready to move out. Johnson be the lookout in the ally. Bobby G, you, Eames and Red, keep a lookout at the entrance … I don't want any surprise visitors."

"Jose, what if Eames and I catch a case today?"

"Send Red back to the warehouse and ask Jeffries to keep an eye out for Alex … tell him that some creep has been lurking around … tell him that you're probably just being a paranoid husband but better to be safe than sorry."

"Okay, sounds reasonable."

"Folks … this goes down at eighteen hundred hours. After that we grab Melos and Lake, they're having a dinner meeting at Melos' apartment according to the bug Red planted the last time he was there. Let's all keep are heads and be careful tonight. Any other thoughts?"

"Yeah Jose, I was thinking about who's pulling who's strings. I've been doing a little research on Lovett's time in the Navy … aka Slade Cowen. He was dishonorably discharged."

"Yeah G."

"His partner was Greg Hanson, he was a squid too but not a Seal, and get this … the JAG that prosecuted the case was, the now Deputy Director Lake. They pleaded out for a bigger fish. He retired from the Navy with all his time transferred to the FBI. They gave him this great package … big bucks, great perks, the whole nine yards. The charges were drug charges … through Virginia not Miami."

"Okay … you made the connection, but what else G?"

"The big fish Jose … they lost him in Virginia, the brig, he was sacrificed … 5 Kilos of Coke is nuthin … this Miami deal was a dry run."

"You're killin me G. I just want to wrap this up and go sleep for about eight days."

"Yeah … well … how do you think Lynnie feels dude? She was the intended target of all this and right now, all we're doing is sitting here with our thumbs up our ass. Bobby's right, if we're going to do this we better get it right."

"I think we should still go as planned … flush the bastards out. Hanson and Deputy Lake are the only two unaccounted for."

"Let's not forget the pictures of Eames Carolyn and I found in Lovett's office. What do you think that's all about Bobby?"

"Alex and I were kicking that around. It could be a jealousy thing. If Lake was molesting Jen throughout their lives, he could be targeting Alex … kidnap her to get even with me for sleeping with Jen."

"But that doesn't make any sense Goren. He would have to take out half of the Eastern sea board to get even with everyone that ever slept with her."

"According to my husband, Goren is the one she ever really wanted and I took him from her."

"Perverted revenge?"

"Whatever. My wife could be in danger. We need to find out tonight why he was taking those pictures. Then you guys deal with the case … Alex and I will do the research but otherwise we're out."

"Logan will get the 411 on those pictures and if he doesn't Bobby … I will. I got us all into this mess and I intend on getting us out. Jose, lets run with your plan. I have complete confidence in you. What do you say guys?"

"Barek's right … Jose knows what he's doing and Bobby has are back with intel, I'm in and ready for our counseling session."

"Thanks Nands."

"In."

"Yeah, me too."

"Keally, Johnson … okay … great."

"Logan, Eames, Goren?"

"I'm by Barek's side all the way to the end."

"Bobby and I are in but if at any time the triplets are in danger … we're out … all five of us!"

"Red?"

"Red?"

"Red, don't fuck with me Red!"

"Red?"

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_I need some feedback M/C will celebrate for sure when this is over ... promise! _Thanks for reading!! Judeey :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: L&O CI NO CLAIM TO THEM OC'S ARE MINE**

**CHAPTER 20**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**All Good Things Must Come To An End … The Plan That Is**

"Red!"

"Yeah Jose, I'm here."

"Where the fuck did you go?"

"Jesus, I needed a 10-13."

"A fuckin piss break … you gave me a God damn heart attack because you needed to take a leak in the middle of a briefing?"

"Hey! I have an enlarged prostate … taking a piss feels better than sex … wait till you get to be my age Dameda!"

The rest of the "task force" all start to grumble.

"Aw geez … TMI."

"Christ Red!"

"I did not need to hear that!"

"Baby, is my prostate gonna enlarge?"

"Shh."

Mike had his arm around Carolyn and whispered something in her ear. Dameda sat down heavily in a chair and put his hand over his eyes. Thinking for one second that something happened to Red had just taken a small toll on their leader. Carolyn tapped Mike on the leg and went over to Jose and sat beside him.

"Jose, Red is fine, we're all fine, this will be over soon. I'm sorry that I got us all into this mess."

"Barek, you didn't, rotten agents did and we have to stop them. I'm just tired is all."

"You were thinking about Red's wife, weren't you?"

"I'm gonna kill that son-of-bitch for scaring the hell out of me!"

"Hey everyone!! Listen up! Jose's tired … we're all tired, we have a few hours before this goes down tonight … lets get some rest. Bobby, Alex if you catch a case today … you're out, Alex needs her rest and Bobby you need to stay by your wife's side. Red if that happens, we need you back here at the warehouse … got it Red?"

"Got it Barek."

"Oh you're there … not taking a piss?"

Everyone starts to laugh … a much needed one considering the tension still left hanging in the air.

"I'm here."

"Mike and I will be right outside the door waiting for Dameda's signal. Keally's in the van, Johnson's in the ally as lookout. I think we all know what are positions are, lets get some rest. Bobby, Alex report in at five and let us know your availability."

"Okay Lynnie."

Agent Jose Dameda walks off to get his head together. Red's un-scheduled 10-13 break shook him to the core, he started thinking about all the possible things that could go wrong. He went to lie down on his cot to get some rest but his mind was on over drive. He was going over the night's plan over and over. If anything goes wrong, it would be his fault, he was attached to this unit of dedicated law enforcement personnel, good law enforcement personnel … going after bad and that was never good.

Mike could see the distress, he could see that Jose had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Hey, Jose."

"Yeah Mike."

"Look, we got this, we know what we're doing. Calm down and get some rest."

"We don't know what we're doing Mike. Law enforcement agents don't go around kidnapping people."

"They also don't become drug runners … not the ones that took the oath and meant it … you … we, meant it. We got this … we're all good at what we do, please Jose … get some rest."

Mike's little speech seemed to help or it could have been the exhaustion, whatever the case, he fell asleep. Agent Fernandes pulled her cot closer to watch over him and fell asleep as well.

Mike and Carolyn snuggled in a little private room that was made up special for them.

"Baby, I don't mean to sound like the voice of doom and you know I would say it anyway but in case I don't make it out of this, _Carolyn tries to stop him from continuing with a finger over his lips, but he grabs her hand and holds on to it, _no let me finish, please. I've thought about you the past three years sometimes with anger but a lot of times knowing that I let the love of my life get away. I love you so much Lynnie and if we do get out of this, I intend on proving that to you for the rest of my non-employed life."

"Oh, you're finding a job buddy … who am I, your sugar momma?"

"Let me taste you … see if you're sweet enough."

Everybody deals with stress in their own way, Mike likes sex, Carolyn doesn't object. They start undressing each other with their love and passion controlled by the knowledge that this may be their last time … if something goes wrong.

Bobby and Alex's day was quite the opposite, a lot of nervous energy and no way of expending that energy … not under Ross's watchful eye. No case came in, so it was a day of old case files and paperwork. Whispering back and forth about their night time plans and talking and laughing about Bobby's future prostate problem. Anything to block out the monkey in the room … wondering about the damn pictures.

Bobby leans over his desk into her space and looks side to side making sure no one can hear him.

"Hey Ally … _she knew right there he was up to no good … he never called her Ally at work. _Do you want to find a broom closet?" _His eye brows rise to his hair line … guess he and Mike have the same way of dealing with stress._

"I heard they have a private locker room for married Detectives now Bobby, we can go there."

"We do?"

"Do your paperwork and shut up."

"Fine, I think I'll go check on Red, see how he's doing."

Bobby was about to cross the street when he saw someone leaning into Red's car … It was Deputy Director Lake, slightly disguised, but Bobby would know him anywhere. He stood back and watched the interaction between the two men. He could tell that both men were nervous … they kept looking around but Goren stayed out of sight. He called into Dameda.

"_Dameda."_

"It's Goren, I just came outside to talk to Red … Deputy Director Lake is with him."

"_Fuck, that bastard … he played us."_

"Looks it."

"_What now?"_

"We have to scrap tonight … we'll be walking into a trap."

"_I'd love to come there and grab them both right now!"_

"In front of 1PP … are you crazy?"

"_I'm getting there G."_

"Yeah, I know that."

"_Keep watching them, we're on are way."_

"Okay … whatever you say and Jose, you better scrap the warehouse too!"

Bobby calls up to Alex and keeps her on the phone not wanting to lose contact with her and she feels the same. He tells her to stay at her desk where Ross can see her. He'll stay on the phone with her so that she knows what's going on.

Dameda gets everyone up at the warehouse and they head out to 1PP, all pissed off and disappointed in Red. This is exactly what Dameda was afraid of … a leak in his command. The plan was off … Dr. Lovett was still in session.

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Let me know if I'm dragging this out too much! I keep getting these ideas and it drives the story in a different direction, sorry :( ... I think? Let me know what you think. Please review ... remember bad reviews are good reviews too!! Thanks for reading! Judeey ;)_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Do not own or claim to own L&OCI **

**You probably all know by now ... but all mistakes are my own. I sincerely apologizes in advance for any spellng and or grammatical errors!**

**Chapter 21 **

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover (s)**

Dameda, Fernandes, Johnson, Barek, Logan and Keally all head to 1PP to face off with Red and Deputy Director Lake. Bobby is waiting in the shadows and Alex is at her desk nervously awaiting the outcome. Once again she is not by her Partner's side but she has the triplet's that she is carrying to worry about. Lake get's into the car with Red and Bobby can see that they start to argue … he calls Agent Dameda.

"_Yeah, Goren. What's going on?"_

"From my vantage point. It looks like they're arguing. He got in the car with Red."

"_That's perfect. We all have our FBI jackets on so that the police officers hanging outside of 1PP won't come out shooting when we approach the car."_

"You're going to grab them here? Right here in front of 1PP?"

"_Yeah … you hang back. We moved to safe house B … you remember Big G… right?"_

"Yeah … got it … B. I need Logan … put him on."

"_Yeah Bobby … this is going down … stay out of sight, okay?"_

"Yeah, but I need back up. When you and Barek are done, we take Lovett! I'm taking Alex and she and I will grab him before the schedule time … right after you grab Red and Lake."

"_Bobby, are you fuckin nuts?"_

"That creep has pictures of my wife … call me when the deed is done."

Bobby disconnects with Mike and calls Alex to reconnect with her. He tells her his plan. Logan tells Dameda Goren's plan and Dameda agrees as long as things go as planned. Everyone is in agreement except Mike … he has that hinky feeling.

The team arrive a few blocks away from 1PP and walk the rest of the way. They split up and surround the car, guns drawn. Bobby is giving a play by play account of what's happening to Alex over his cell. Uniform police officers see the FBI jackets and come in offer assistance. Guns drawn as well.

Moments later, gunfire. Everybody hits the deck. Bobby drops his phone and draws his gun and runs across the street. Alex is screaming in the phone which brings Ross out of his office. They, along with the other Detectives of Major Case, run to the elevators and the stairs and head to street level. Lake has shot Agent Redding and tries to escape. One of the rookie cops from 1PP, shoots and kills Deputy Director Lake. Bobby runs right to Red, once and old friend, Barek also ran to his side, Red had something he needed to say.

"Bobby, Caro … I'm sorry. I needed the … money for my … wife. The insurance wouldn't cover the treatment … I'm so … sor …"

Agent Redding died in Bobby's arms, he put his head down and started to tear up. Carolyn sat down with her back against the car. Logan and Dameda turned away, Fernandes and Johnson went to calm the rookie cop and Detective Keally leaned up against the back of the car just shaking his head. The task force was fractured but not broken.

Alex and Ross came running and stopped dead in their tracks at the scene in front of them. Sirens blaring people rushing about and Bobby holding onto Agent Redding. Alex approached him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"He did it for his wife's treatment Ally. For his wife."

She nodded. She knew that Bobby would do almost anything for her. This is a line that he would never cross but for some reason he understood Red's reasoning. It was the criminal mind that Bobby understood and his old friend Red, died a criminal.

Dameda walked around and discreetly told his task force that the shit was about to hit the fan. They were operating without the higher-ups knowledge and now there was a shooting in front of 1PP with the Deputy Director dead an Agent dead and no proof that they were dirty other than forensic evidence that Lake shot Red but they could say only Red was dirty. It was a mess. They needed to get themselves together and grab Lovett now.

Ross was more than pissed. After telling Goren to stay out of it, it appeared to him that he was right in the middle of it and even though Logan was no longer on the payroll, he didn't escape his wrath either.

"And you Logan, his wife is having triplet's … do you want her to raise these kids without a father?"

"Ah … no Sir."

"A direct order Goren. Direct Order!"

"Sir, all due respect, Red was a friend, can you save it!"

"Take the day … get out of my sight! And take your wife too!"

That's exactly what Goren and Logan wanted … time to put "Dr. Lovett" out of Business.

They all leave 1PP and head to safe house B and devise a plan to grab Lovett. Bobby and Mike are the kidnappers this time and they waste no time. The entire task force, slightly bruised, head to Dr. Lovett's office. Bobby and Mike wait for his patient to leave and they barge in guns in hand, Mike's right, Bobby's left.

"Hey ya _Doc._"

"Dr. Love -it, _Bobby waves his gun at him_… Hey Mike do you think he's going to love jail?"

"Hmm? Dr. Love-jail … doesn't have the same ring to it … does it B?"

"Nope. Now if you would be so kind and stand up and keep those well manicured hands where we can see them please."

"Ah … what's this all about boys?" Says a very nervous "Lovett."

"Shut-up!"

"Yeah … you have the right to remain silent and if I were you, I would shut the fuck up."

Bobby, not the usual gentle Bobby, grabs Lovett by the nape of the neck with his right hand and places his gun on his left temple.

"It pisses me off when someone take pictures of my wife and I don't get copies."

He pushes him on the floor and grabs his hands to cuff them behind his back. He picks him up like a match stick and drags him out of the back of the building into the panel van with Johnson behind the wheel. Mike was very amused by the whole thing even though he knew there was nothing amusing about any of this.

They placed Lovett, AKA Slade Cowen, tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Alex walks in. Bobby, Mike and Carolyn stood just outside of the door to move in when necessary. Alex was wired for sound so they could record anything he might give up to her.

"Dr. Lovett. I won't keep you, I see you're a little tied up. I just have a few questions for you."

"Anything for you Alex."

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. There was something.

"What's the deal with the pictures … who put you up to it?"

"Who? That would be me, Lexie."

"What the fuck? Lexie?"

He has the most evil smile … he looks her up and down. He's undressing her with his eyes and she can see what he's doing.

"Stop that you fucking bastard."

"You used to call me Hun … sexy Lexie … remember?"

"Wwwhat?"

"Yes … you know … you can feel it, can't you? You have a cute little mole right under your left breast. I used to love playing with it."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" She's shaking all over.

Bobby has had enough but Mike stops him, they need to find out who this guy is.

"Well, I've changed my name a few times. Joined the Navy Seals … sort of … actually, I killed Slade over a bad drug deal and stole his identity, plastic surgery. I looked like I was in a bar fight so they let me on the ship and I became Cowen. I got sick of that name but liked the drug money and turned into a, _he starts to laugh, _couples counselor. Yours … that was fun … a promising couple. I hooked up with those freaks the Lakes and well … until you came back into my life … I was making mad money. I was hoping to get out of here but Jen had one more big deal before we could bounce. Lexie, what do you say for old time sake … you come over here and wrap those legs around me and fuck my brains out."

Bobby comes flying in with Barek and Logan on his heels but Alex beat him to the punch and I do mean punch. Most women would have slapped him, she punched him so hard the chair went down and blood came gushing from his mouth and nose.

"ONE MORE TIME … WHO ARE YOU!"

The smug son-of-a-bitch is on the floor laughing.

"You're still a tough little bitch … aye Lex."

Bobby picks him and the chair clear off the floor and throws him a good six feet.

"Answer her question!" Bobby's gun is pointed at Lovett's cock, hammer pulled back.

"Joe Dutton."

Alex passes out.

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_HOPE YOU ALL LIKED My LITTLE SURPRISE! WHEN ALL IS EXPLAINED M&C WILL HAVE A REAL MARRIAGE AND B&A WILL DEAL WITH A SMALL LEGAL SITUATION ... SHE'S STILL MARRIED TO JOE?? REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT, PLEASE, PLEASE. I DIG THEM! THANKS FOR READING! JUDEEY ;)_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: L&O CI not mine ... for sure.**

**Chapter 22 ... my explanation ... this is FanFiction.**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Back From The Dead**

Bobby picks the chair and _Joe_ up and hits him as hard as he can and knocks him out, then rushes to Alex's side. He picks her up and takes her into another room and lies her down on one of the cots. Dameda, who had been listening in through the wire, comes running in to aide Bobby. Mike and Carolyn, still in shock, stand guard over Joe, but hold onto each other for dear life.

Bobby is smoothing Alex's hair and trying to comfort her but at the same time praying she doesn't wake up until this nightmare is over. Dameda doesn't know what to do, the day's events have gone so horribly wrong, no one could have predicted that Alex's husband would come back from the dead and taken the form of an evil psychopath.

"Bobby, had I known …"

"How could you have." _Forlorn and totally dejected, Bobby hangs his head and becomes eerily silent. _

Alex stirs and becomes agitated and frightened, she opens her eyes and clings to Bobby and starts to cry.

"Bobby, how … how can that be Joe?"

"It can't be Baby … some sick bastard is playing mind games on us."

"But he knows about my mole and he called me sexy Lexie, _she starts to tremble, _only Joe called me that."

Bobby holds onto her tighter. He shouldn't be insecure, if this is Joe, he's a big time, no good loser drug dealer. Alex wouldn't want him anymore … but … he was her beloved Joe. He shouldn't be insecure, she was carrying his babies, she loved _him, _not Joe, but he was overwhelmed and he _was _feeling a little insecure.

"Bobby, I need to know. I have to go back in there."

"No! Think about our babies. I can't let you be hurt by that man. Besides, you were his widow, you saw his body, it can't be Joe."

"No, I never saw his face … his face had been badly injured from shrapnel. The body build was the same and Kevin ID'd him. He had recently changed his will to be cremated … he has no remains."

"We can DNA the ashes."

Alex starts to cry again, realizing that the man in the other room is really Joe.

"He wanted his ashes scattered at a beach we used to go to on Cape Cod. It's him Bobby, he set up his own death and made himself a brand new life … a life of crime. I guess he didn't want to protect and serve anymore and he certainly didn't want to be married to me either."

Alex stops crying and looks at the ground and shakes her head. Bobby pulls her into his arms and strokes her hair.

"Then he's a fool, you're stuck with me … and the citizens of New York … they are too."

Barek walks in to see how Alex is.

"Hey, the prisoner is coming around."

"What do you mean?"

Bobby looks a little sheepish. He shuffles his feet a bit and Alex knows exactly what she means.

"I knocked him out. So?"

"I want to do this Bobby."

"Not alone."

She agrees and they go in to hear Joe's story of how he faked his own death and who was in on it.

Minaya of course, they were partners and Delgado was cutting in on their drug trade so they set him up for Joe's death. Kevin, he was in on it, they counted on him for the ID and paid him handsomely for it but he got out soon after. The dead body was just some poor guy they had been stocking that was the perfect fit for Joe. To this day he remains a cold case missing person. The reason, he was sick of the bad guys having all the fun and Alex Eames getting promoted over him time and time again. He wanted to be a bad boy and fuck bad girls. _Bobby hit him again. Then Mike hit him._

Alex didn't say anything as he ripped her apart and blamed her for his bad ways, she turned to leave and then thought better of it.

"Ya know Joe … first of all … I got promoted because I was a better cop then you and second … our sex life sucked because you have a small dick. _She points at Bobby. _See the size of my husband's feet? _She winks. _That's nuthin. Ya little prick … someone shoot the son-of -a-bitch … and get it right this time!"

She turns on her heels, grabs Bobby's hand and walks out the door. The task force starts to clap.

Mike walks up to Joe.

"I don't want to hear a word out of you … not one word unless we ask you a question. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good."

Mike, Carolyn, Dameda, Fernandes, Johnson and Keally are the only ones left standing. They still have to find Jennifer Lake, her Partner Agent Melos and number seven on the FBI's most wanted list Greg Hanson. They were all just too beat up. This day kicked their ass. Mike wanted to take Carolyn home to his bed but with three more to go, Dameda wanted them all under one roof. He didn't want anymore surprises. At this point Jennifer was sure to know that her uncle and old partner were both dead … she wouldn't be caught with her pants down … and that would be a first! Miller was still hog tied up at some no tell motel in Maine and none of them seemed to care … so they all got some much needed rest, they would think tomorrow.

Bobby and Alex went right to 1 PP and briefed Captain Ross on the day's events and the return of Joe from the dead. He was now more sympathetic and ordered twenty four hour watch on his Detectives. He also ordered the immediate arrest of Joseph Dutton and called the D.A. on the immediate release of Dr. Manny Beltran.

Bobby called Dameda and asked him to send Logan and Barek to his apartment to stay with them. He wanted the added protection for Alex, but he didn't want to go back to the safe house … he wanted Alex to be comfortable and to stay away from that place … the last place she saw Joe, plus he knew Mike would appreciate it.

He and Mike stayed up most of the night talking. Mike was torn, he wanted Bobby to be his best man but then again he wanted Bobby to marry he and Carolyn … he could go on the internet and become a Justice of the Peace. They laughed and talked about old times … just trying to keep their minds off of the loss of Red and the presence of Joe. It wasn't really working, they were trying to fool each other … that didn't work either, they went to find comfort in the women that they loved.

Mike found his Lynnie eagerly awaiting him. Sexy nightgown, perfume … shaved legs … no sign of a weapon with-in ten feet. He was a happy man.

Bobby on the other hand, was hesitant, he knew she was thinking about Joe … how could she not. As he approached their bedroom he could smell smoke, he rushed in. Alex was burning every picture of Joe that she had … including and not limited to, her wedding album. She was also throwing out things that he had given her … her wedding rings sat on the bed in a box with other jewelry.

"Ah Ally … Babe … can I do something for you?"

"Yeah, tomorrow can you go to the pawn shop and get rid of this junk."

"If that's what you want."

"That's what I want."

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_HOPE YOU LIKED MY EXPLANATION! SHOULD BOBBY BE MIKE'S BEST MAN OR MARRY THEM? THANKS FOR READING ... JUDEEY ;)_**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: NO CLAIM TO CI**

**CHAPTER 23 One bad line in this chapter makes it RATED --M--**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**An End For Alex a Beginning for Carolyn**

The morning brought forth the promise from Special Agent Jose Dameda, that it was time to close this case and go their separate ways. He was tired, distraught over Red, and disgusted with Joe Dutton, he brought new meaning to the term "pig." He, as did all law enforcement officers, hated that term, but boy did it apply to him.

Dameda took great pleasure in bringing Dutton into 1 PP to face the music. Charges were mounting up against him. Goren and Logan worked diligently on putting all of the evidence together and coming up with a list of charges starting with the murder of the unknown man that they used as Joe's body double. He left a trail of drug related charges and also the murder of Slade Cowen, another alias. All of the charges would be hard to prove … no bodies, destroyed evidence, but they had a witness that would testify. Alex. It is still illegal to fake your own death. They did have the drug trafficking business evidence against him. He would probably try to plead out but they had enough to keep in him jail for a long while.

Since Logan was officially retired, Goren decided to take the room with Dameda, Ross was in observation.

Bobby walked into the interrogation room after Dameda. He was carrying a box. He dumped it out on the table in front of Joe. Ashes, partial pictures, jewelry, trinkets and a partially burned stuffed animal. _Bobby stopped her before she burned their place down._

Ashes spilled onto Joe's clothes … he was a little put out.

"Oh sorry, did I soil your clothes with Alex's memories of your life together?"

"Fuck you Goren."

Bobby smiles … that smile he reserves for the asshole's of society.

"We got you Joe. You're the one that's fucked. Write it all down and stop wasting my time … my wife is waiting for me."

"You forget Goren … I was your counselor … I know how fucked you are."

"I don't care. I got the girl and she's having my babies. You can say that I'm fucked all you want, but I'm on this side of the table. Talk, write it down, I don't care … I only care about one thing. You cause anymore grief to my wife, _Goren leans across the table and whispers so only Joe can hear, Dameda backs off, _I'll fuckin kill ya and I won't miss."

Joe starts thrashing about. His movement is limited by the cuffs.

"Did you hear that? He threatened me."

"I didn't hear a damn thing. Now write!"

Goren and Dameda got what they wanted. A meeting time and place for the remaining three players. Did they believe him? They just about had too. This time, Captain Ross was behind them with a larger team of highly trained uniform officers and if needed, a SWAT team. Bobby went home to Alex.

Carolyn was determined to wrap this up, put Jennifer Lake in jail, marry Mike and live happily ever after. When she told Mike she wanted a Catholic wedding, he looked at her like she had two heads. She forgot about his dealings with the church. She was cool with happily ever after as long as it was with Mike. He wouldn't cave on the Catholic wedding thing. They still had to get Lake … first things first.

An APB is put out on Jennifer Lake, Jorge Melos and Greg Hanson. They go to Lake's apartment and Melos … they've been cleaned out. Hanson has no known address. The meeting was set for Saturday night at a underground subway station at six P.M. which they wanted to avoid given the amount of civilians. They needed to find them now!

They put a trace on Lake's father's phone thinking she would call about his brother's death. They got a hit. Carolyn wanted to be the first one on the scene. The original team was with her sans Alex and Bobby … her belly was getting bigger everyday and he wasn't leaving her side.

The trail from her cell phone led them to a seedy hotel in Queens. To their delight and horror, they got a threefur. They burst through the hotel door and to their horror … and they've seen some bad shit, they did catch Lake with her pants down, Melos cock in her mouth and Hanson's dick up her ass. That's a sight that burns a hole in your memory that you just want to run home and watch Nightmare On Elm Street and all the sequels in hopes that it can put the fire out … if you get my drift. They pulled them apart … eew … arrested them. Found two hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Drugs, sex tapes … marked me an the Deputy, Daddy dearest and Agent Redding's up the Lake without a paddle. All her blackmail stash no doubt. They also found illegal weapons and ammo. Carolyn took great pleasure in slapping the cuffs on Jennifer Lake. It was over.

_A funny thing happened on the way to solving a case. Sometimes good things happen too … Fernandes told Dameda that she loved him and they went off to Vegas and got married. Keally left the NYPD and joined the FBI. Johnson was promoted to Deputy Director Johnson, Dameda didn't want it … he 's the head of violent crimes for the East coast. Bobby and Alex … well, you can catch up with them in "You, Me and Baby G Make Three," and then there's Mike and Carolyn …_

Now living in sin … whoo hoo … while making love, Mike stops mid thrust and says …

"If I can make you cum three times tonight, will you marry me this weekend?"

"How?"

"I have a few tricks."

"No, how can we get married?"

"Vegas baby … Jose did it. I don't want to wait another Month."

"Okay … give it to me baby!"

"Yee Haa!"

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_I'm not sure but I think this one is done. I may tie up loose ends ... give me your thoughts. Thanks for reading!! Judeey ;)_**


End file.
